


Easy Company

by Skye_Willows



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional tags in chapters 6 and 7 only, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Simon's a secret troll who now has an accomplice, Slice of Life, Soft and developing romance, explicit in chapters 6 and 7, i love this rarepair, terrible humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: Gavin is dragged to a summit on human rights as part of his punishment for attacking Connor in the evidence room during the revolution two months ago.What he doesn't expect is to connect with someone else who is just as bored as he is...and to make a very unexpected friendship with an android that is a lot more than first appearances.[Main story from chapters 1-5, smut only in chapter 6 and 7]
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Simon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	1. First Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this fic is entirely the fault of many lovely people on a couple of my Discord servers. More specifically I am looking at the Reed900 Reverse Big Bang server, since we were discussing our favourite rarepairs and a lot of people wanted to see me write a fic around Gavin and Simon! I didn't expect people to share my love of these two but there you go!
> 
> I'm going to apologise in advance for my terrible attempt at humour in this, I'm not known for my comedy but I'm attempting it here. Don't ask me how these two developed this relationship, this is where the writing took me!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :D

_Community service, my ass. This is Anderson getting back at me for trying to kick the shit out of Connor._

Safe to say that Gavin was not in the best of moods. Then again, he could be forgiven for being in a foul mindset given his current ‘predicament’.

On first sounds it wouldn’t be so bad: ordered by Fowler to be part of the security detachment for when all of the androids go to Washington to start negotiations for their rights. Sure that meant Gavin was stuck with Anderson, Connor and the new ‘RK900’ that had been dredged up and sent to the DPD after they shut CyberLife down, but Gavin could deal with that. He was good at ignoring their shit.

Trying to drone out all the rest of the bastards arguing? Fuck. That. Noise.

By the time they’d been in that room for four hours at the end of their third day, Gavin had reached the end of his rope. He was sitting around, getting paid to listen to a bunch of up themselves assholes bicker about what order words should go on a fucking bit of paper.

This was why he never went into interrogations with lawyers present, he just didn’t have the patience for this sort of crap.

Anderson gave him a dark scowl as Gavin stated he was going to a smoke break but what was Gavin going to do? High tail it out of that building and go back to the hotel? Tempting, but not worth the disciplinary he’d get once they were back in Detroit. Besides, it wasn’t as if this lot were really in any danger: unless some human politicians decided to get funky with one of their fancy ass fountain pens and used an improvised weapon. Still, between Connor and RK900 - let alone the rest of the Jericho lot and what they’d gone through during the revolution – Gavin trusted that they could look after themselves for however long Gavin decided to make this smoke break.

He was definitely going to need the nicotine to stop him from debating the various methods of escape.

After ten minutes he was surprised to see one of the androids from the Jericho party stride outside and take what could only be described as a defeated sigh. Considering that androids didn’t need to breathe, it seems an oddly human gesture. Gavin couldn’t help himself and snorted from the bench he was lounged out on and spoke up. “Had enough?” he chimed in amusement, not expecting the small laughter in reply.

“I’d had enough before the end of day two, let alone until now,” the other android admitted with a wry smile, which had Gavin smiling in vague agreement. Now that he thought about it, the blonde-haired android (Simon, wasn’t it?) hadn’t really said much over the negotiations. The most he’d seen Simon do was to step in if either the spitfire redhead, North (who Gavin had a begrudging respect for since she was willing to stand her ground against the human political twats) or the determined pacifist, Josh, started getting a little too assertive. It seemed that Simon had been designated as the pseudo peacekeeper between the androids, or maybe a better term was a wrangler.

“Lasted longer than me, I’ve just been hiding it better until now,” Gavin chuckled before standing and wandering closer. “They broken up the pissing contest for a while?”

“Hardly, but I think they’ll survive without me in there for a while. Markus knows how to keep North and Josh from getting carried away in their demands,” Simon smiled while offering a hand. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced properly. I’m Simon.”

“Gavin.” The detective found himself taking the hand easily, finding Simon much easier company than any of the other androids. His calm and open personality probably had a lot to do with that, but Gavin also got the impression that Simon wasn’t one to bullshit. If he’d not been interested in speaking to Gavin, he would have found a way to politely excuse himself. “So you drew the short straw and got babysitting duties with the rest of them, did you?”

Simon laughed loudly and looked out over the edge of the balcony that they were standing on, watching the traffic which was passing down below them. “Maybe not in so many words…but yes, Markus has asked me to make sure North and Josh don’t get too carried away during the negotiations. As I’m sure you’ve been able to tell, North isn’t one for human political games and Josh is pretty resolute on what we should be asking for. There isn’t a lot of room to manoeuvre with them.”

“Good as accent pieces but not the main feature,” Gavin smirked while lighting up another cigarette. “I’ve heard that one before. You not interested in getting your point across though?”

“So long as Markus doesn’t agree to anything that will leave the androids in a precarious position, I have no problems with leaving the others to bicker,” Simon shot back with a smile, causing Gavin to snigger. “They really do remind me of the children I used to babysit – at least with them if you told them off for misbehaving, you had a chance of them being good for a little longer before the whole cycle started again.”

That comment caught Gavin off-guard and he found his smile turning less depreciating and more genuine as the android kept talking. Simon was down to earth, well-humoured and honest. Gavin had a lot of respect for someone like that. “Damn, wish I’d ended up talking to you before today. You and I could have found some good amusement if we’d had a good ol’ bitching session.”

Simon’s eyes twinkled and he gave Gavin a slight smile. “I am an android, I can message people in my head. While I might not have the proficiency of the others to be able to hold a conversation while speaking with another via the internal system that well, I’m not exactly playing much of a role so far; and I’m sure nobody will notice if you start texting on your phone rather than just reading.”

That had Gavin rolling his eyes. “I’ve not been that bad. I at least managed to resist until today,” he huffed in reply.

“Certainly longer than I think most people would have managed listening to all of them argue incessantly,” Simon agreed. Gavin couldn’t help him from pulling out his phone easily and offering it to the android, knowing how they worked by now with the RK900 as his work partner. Once Simon had interfaced with it and copied his details over, Gavin saw a message ping on to his phone and smiled at the words which appeared.

[Who do we think is going to storm out of the room first? I have a couple of ideas.]

Oh hell yeah, Gavin could get behind this.

“Twenty bucks says it’s your spitfire, North,” Gavin declared proudly, to which Simon smiled.

“Make it fifty and I’ll stake that it’s the human politician, Sanders. He’s been looking twitchy all afternoon.”

“All right, you’re on,” the detective laughed as the pair shook on it. “Hey, why don’t we make a whole table based on who we think is the most and least likely? Could throw in some inventive forfeits for the loser.”

Simon smiled while looking back towards the door that led off the balcony. “I like it. Let’s get planning.”

* * *

Gavin could feel RK900’s stare from where he was typing away on his phone but he’d given up on being subtle. He was doing fuck all, tucked away in the corner of the room and with so many RK androids in the same room there was no real danger. The prior thought of Anderson had nominated him for this shitty trip came roaring back as Gavin typed his reply to the previous message, trying to hide the smile playing at his lips.

Okay, maybe this wasn’t so shitty anymore.

**[Bullshit! There is no way that you can stick us on the board!]**

[Why not? We are in fact the two that are the most likely to vacate the room out of boredom.]

**[That’s exactly why! No fun in a bet if it’s one that can be rigged! We need some crazier ideas for the more unexpected people. Are you serious about wearing a bikini for a day if Markus storms out?]**

[Of course! I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t! But I think it’s only fair if you do something wild in return if Connor is the one to lose his cool.]

**[Nah Connor’s more likely than the terminator next to me. Okay dipshit’s gonna be something like you’ve got to order whatever takeaway I want.]**

[I’m putting a limit of $50 on that, otherwise I get the feeling you’d order a lot of something like Chinese and stick it in the fridge.]

**[HOW THE FUCK DID YOU CALL THAT?!]**

[…You’re as bad the human I was owned by. He used to wait until his favourite takeaway was doing a discount and buy $200 worth of it and eat it for a month. Why waste all of that space in your fridge when you can stock much healthier and cheaper meals?]

**[Cause it tastes good! I can’t cook for shit!]**

[rA9…why are some humans idiots?]

**[Hey!]**

Despite his indignation at being called out like that, Gavin was having to bite his lip to stop himself from snorting. Simon’s sense of humour was brilliant, he was having way too much fun secretly bitching with the android.

**[Ugh…What are the chances of North punching that twat in the face instead? Even I’m getting pissed off with him.]**

[The former anti-android detective getting annoyed at the human politicians portraying us as machines? Wow, times have changed.]

**[Wait…how did you know that? Shit did Connor or RK mention something to you?]**

[Both, actually. They warned all of us in advance that you were to be part of the DPD security contingent.]

Well, shit. Now Gavin felt a little like an ass and **very** confused.

**[Explains why I’ve been getting the stink eye…but why talk to me then? And why not say that you knew who I was?]**

[I don’t know who you are, Gavin: I’ve heard stories of who you were. Connor and RK were quick to point out that you have been far more tolerable since the revolution but felt it only right to advise all of us considering your previous altercations with Connor.]

**[Shit. Dare I ask what they said?]**

[Connor said you were an accomplished detective who was anti-android but seems to be a reluctant ally now. RK said you were an ass.]

Gavin had to cough to hide the sudden laughter that wanted to erupt from his mouth, earning a scathing look from RK next to him, but he recovered well enough and played his part. As soon as he was done though he locked eyes with Simon across the room, who had a slight smirk on his face.

**[You bitch! Did he really say that?]**

[My apologies, you’re right. He called you an impossible ass, I missed that part.]

Oh hell, now Gavin had a whole new challenge for the rest of these talks. Now he had to make sure not to be a total twat so that he didn’t get turfed out on his ass for disturbing the talks.

Fuck it, at least this was fun. It certainly beat twiddling his thumbs all day.

* * *

The next few days went by much easier now that Gavin had a secret bitching buddy, he even began watching with a keen eye for them to start making predictions on what people’s reactions would be. So far they’d managed to make up a crazy story about how two of the humans which kept shooting down all of Josh’s suggestions actually secretly wanted to bone him, along with theorising what was kept in Connor’s little book of notes that he was carrying with him.

Gavin laid bets on tie tying patterns, Simon instead suggested that it was various methods of gagging different members of the delegations. That started them on an even weirder discussion of what each person’s kinks would be, and whether there was a secret sex dungeon in the consulate building that they were in.

Seriously, Gavin never would have called half the shit that Simon was throwing back at him, but he was relishing it. This was some of the best to-and-fro he’d had for years, some of it had him creasing almost as much as he did with Tina: and that took some beating. RK gave up with the disapproving looks after that first day but even the other two noticed the change in Gavin’s mood. Connor was suspicious while Hank shrugged and guessed that Gavin was surfing various hook up sites looking for easy lays.

He might have been offended if he’d not had prior history with getting busted for that by Hank himself. This was so much better than that though.

On the eighth day of negotiations, however, everything came to an abrupt halt when the inevitable finally happened and someone stormed off. Contrary to what they’d been expecting though, it was RK. Maybe not a surprise given that they were talking about what should be done about all of the stock RK900 models that had been built and were owned to various government divisions since CyberLife had gone bust, but they hadn’t expected his departure to be so…explosive.

Gavin was so glad he’d never pissed RK enough that he’d gone marching straight through the fucking **door** before. That was scary as shit.

As everyone scattered and tried to decide on what was going to be the new plans for the summit, Gavin felt his phone go off and knew it would be Simon. He’d just caught a glimpse of the look on the android’s face before they split apart and it had been pretty telling – he’d been just as surprised.

[Well that was...rather spectacular, actually. Is he like that in the DPD?]

**[Fuck no…if I’d know he was capable of that I’d have run a mile a long time ago! Jesus. I’m totally not going to have nightmares of having him as my work partner now.]**

[RIP]

He snorted away at that one, not holding it back now since no-one was around. Simon really was good at breaking tension, Gavin had no idea how he could do it so smoothly and effortlessly.

 **[** **Ha fucking ha. Seriously though, that was a bit sudden.]**

[It really was. What was it that we wagered again for RK being the one to lose his cool?]

Oh shit. In between everything else Gavin had totally forgotten about their bet. His stomach then sank as he realised that because it was RK (someone totally unexpected and Gavin had bet that the RK900 would keep his cool…) he knew the forfeit was going to be a messy one.

After scrolling back up through his messages – and realising just how many he and Simon had swapped over the days, it took almost a solid minute of scanning – he then groaned loudly and briefly toyed with the idea of vaulting out of a nearby window so that he could attempt to become incognito.

**[Why the fuck did I think it would be a good idea to bet that I could still pull of a dress from an undercover op that I was on years ago?! WHY!?]**

[Who knows? But I must admit that I am highly intrigued by the prospect. Didn’t you say it was a shiny silver number? It’ll match your eyes and skin tone nicely.]

**[Shaddup.]**

God how did Simon **do that?!** Just being so fucking earnest: it was making Gavin blush! This bet was going to be the death of him, he swore it.

**[Fucking fine, but I’m gonna need to put it on hold for a while once we get back to Detroit. I’m up to my eyeballs in work and this was supposed to be a ‘reprieve’. Fuck that noise.]**

[The work never stops, sadly. Still, this week has ended up being more fun than I expected, Gavin. Thank you for livening it up. I know you said that we’ll have to put you fulfilling the bet on hold for a time, but could I maybe meet up with you during your lunch breaks at the DPD? You are remarkably easy company compared to what I was led to believe.]

Shit, the blush was getting worse now. No-one had ever called Gavin ‘easy company’ before, but he would take it.

**[You ain’t so bad yourself, Simon. I’m sure I can make some time.]**

[I’m looking forward to it, Gavin. Until Detroit, then.]


	2. Losing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm amazed at how much interest this guilty little pleasure is getting! I'm so happy to see all of you coming along for this ride! :D

Considering how spectacularly the summit in Washington ended, there really wasn’t a lot of coverage by the media. Luckily enough of the deal had been hashed out that the sudden withdrawal of the android parties was able to be smoothed over by everything else that was agreed. Plus it had the added benefit that the return leg organised would be in Detroit, which meant that Gavin could almost certainly get out of it. He did **not** want to go through that shit again.

Still, as painful as that week and a bit in Washington DC was, it had given him a very unexpected outcome. One that he wasn’t complaining about in the slightest – and since RK was currently off discussing case details with Connor, Gavin took advantage to grab a coffee and fire off a few needed texts with who had become his new sounding board.

**[Is it just humans who get the uncontrollable urge to throttle someone when they’re being unreasonable?]**

[I know we joked about humans having terrible memory spans at the summit, but surely you haven’t forgotten RK’s dramatic exit? Not to mention that you have met North, I’m sure it is a frequent thought for her.

**[Yeah. Fair. Busy today?]**

[I’m actually heading out to buy some more fabrics for Jericho. We’re running a little low and since Markus is adamant that all of the senior members of our organisation have at least something ‘official’ to wear for functions or events, I’m in charge of the design and creation of them.]

**[Hold up. You’re Jericho’s fashion designer? That’s what you’re saying?]**

[I hadn’t actually thought of it that way, but I guess that is true. It has a great advantage though – I can sneak lots of hidden pockets in for pranking people in the future.]

Gavin burst out laughing at that last one and got a strange look from a few of the officers as they walked past the breakroom, though he didn’t realise it. He was too engrossed with his conversation to really take any of them on.

**[You are such a goddamned troll! I love it! Please tell me you’re gonna do one for Markus too.]**

[Well I wouldn’t want to be accused of picking on anyone or leaving someone out, so of course. What colour of glitter do you think would suit everyone the best.]

**[You are EVIL. Glitter is the devil spawn. That shit shouldn’t exist.]**

[I spent plenty of time cleaning it after children’s parties and remember even then the frustration. I genuinely think that annoyance helped make me deviant.]

**[Hah! Wouldn’t surprise me. Please promise me you’re never gonna get me with that crap?]**

[Well since I don’t see me designing clothes for you anytime soon it might be a little more difficult. Unless I make a deal with you?]

**[I don’t like this already…what fucking deal?]**

[Help be my model for each outfit and I’ll spare you from any future glitter bombings?]

**[That’s it? Shit, that’s a piece of piss! Count me in if that spares me from getting whacked with the devil dust.]**

[Excellent! Is this where I should mention that North loves dresses with high leg splits?]

**[…I’m gonna fucking kill you.]**

[Not my fault that you didn’t think it through before agreeing!]

Gavin was so engrossed that he barely noticed Anderson appear in the break room and stare at Gavin suspiciously. “The fuck are you smiling about, Reed?” he asked with genuine curiosity. “Not like you to be a ray of sunshine.”

That snapped Gavin back to reality and he shoved his phone in his pocket again while snatching his coffee. “None of your damn business, Anderson. I’m allowed to take a break and enjoy it,” he huffed in reply, embarrassed at having been busted while sitting back down. He missed as Hank watched him move away strangely, suddenly highly intrigued as to what Gavin was up to.

As it was, RK came back just then and Gavin lost his chance to reply to Simon again: which he felt really bad about. He didn’t want Simon to think he was pissed off, it was just bad timing with work so flat out. In an effort to make sure Simon didn’t interpret his silence the wrong way, Gavin managed to head off to the bathroom and fire off a quick message to say that work was mental, he wasn’t annoyed and it was his own damn fault.

Maybe it was quite telling that Simon caught him off guard by saying that he would have been surprised if Gavin had been angry since he’d dug his own grave. That gave Gavin some more amusement before he pocketed his phone.

Okay, he might have had a lot of friendships go south because of his big mouth and didn’t want this blossoming one to go the same way. At least now he knew that Simon was chill enough to not take a huff if Gavin didn’t reply straight away.

By the time he got home and kicked off his shoes, Gavin was more than eager to just slump back on the sofa and unwind with a good old animation film. On a whim though, he pulled out his phone and messaged Simon to see if the android was free.

**[You busy?]**

[As I ever am, which means it’s nothing that can’t be stopped for a while and picked back up. Why?]

With that Gavin hit ‘Call’ on his phone instead, a little surprised that it had barely completed the first ring before Simon picked up. **_“Are you that bored?”_** he greeted warmly, which had Gavin smiling as he chuckled quietly.

“Fuck no, I’m beat. Just wanted to hear a friendly voice for a while is all,” Gavin told him honestly while lounging back. He glowered when his cat then decided to jump on his stomach in greeting. Bitch.

**_“I’m flattered that I’m considered as such,”_** Simon laughed. **_“Hard day?”_**

“Always is: same shit, different day,” Gavin sighed as he petted his demanding feline. At least Moby wasn’t doing anything other than purring and begging for attention, this he could live with. “How about you? How’d the shopping go?”

**_“Hit and miss to be quite honest, I had limited success. I’ve taken back a few samples to design logos and test various stitches before making a full order. Some should be quite fun to play around with while I can already tell I’m going to want to burn some of this.”_ **

Gavin chuckled at that last line. “Isn’t that a bit mean to burn some free samples? Are they really that bad?”

**_“You’ve not felt the texture of these, Gavin. They are truly an affront; sandpaper feels better than this.”_ **

“Wait, you’re an android, Simon. Is that something that matters to you guys?” Gavin asked bluntly, sudden wondering if he’d come across as an ass but Simon just laughed.

“ ** _Actually, yes, believe it or not. Our sensors react well to some textures and horrifically to others, a little like your concepts of rough and smooth. I personally detest anything with a rough texture, so some of this is going to be repurposed for something other than clothing design. Maybe they can make some dart boards?”_**

That had Gavin howling in laughter and he slumped back into the sofa more, propping his feet up to get comfortable. “Holy shit, I love that. You play darts?”

**_“Attempt to, but I’m severely disadvantaged being an android. I’m too precise, so when I try and remove that I’m more liable to hit the wall than the board. Whether practice will actually make a difference for me is up for debate. I mostly throw them at North for fun.”_ **

“Wait…you actually throw darts at that psycho bitch?!” Gavin exclaimed in horror. “What the fuck?!”

**_“She enjoys it, taking fun in playing games of ‘darts tag’. North is a…special android.”_ **

“Fuck…remind me never to get on her downside,” the detective breathed in slight apprehension. Simon laughed on the other end of the phone and it was a very pleasant sound in Gavin’s opinion, he could get used to it very easily. “So apart from finding some would be kindling and playing the world’s most dangerous game of dodgeball…you get up to much else?”

**_“Are you meaning today or just generally?”_** Simon teased gently. **_“Not much else today, I imagine this design work will keep me going for a week or so and I’ll find something else after that.”_**

“Don’t suppose you’re free enough to make it down to the other side of Detroit at short notice, are you?” Gavin asked hopefully, to which Simon snickered.

**_“Are you needing a bitching buddy in the flesh? Am I not snarky enough for you over the phone?”_** Simon chimed.

Gavin snorted and shook his head in amusement. “You’re plenty snarky, but it’s not the same if I can’t snark back in person. Can only get so much frustration out over text. Plus all of the typos I have to delete drives me nuts!”

Simon hummed in contemplation. **_“That explains why you take so long to reply: and here I was thinking that you were simply struggling to keep up with my wit and charm.”_**

“You are such a fucking bitch, I goddamn love it,” Gavin laughed. “God, everyone says how you’re the shy and quiet one of the Jericho quartet but they have no fucking idea, it’s brilliant.”

**_“I hope you won’t share my secrets?”_** Simon asked in a teasing lilt. **_“Otherwise I can’t promise to not find some way of seeking revenge.”_**

Before he let his mouth get away from him, Gavin reined it in and chuckled as he took a deep breath. “Nah, you’re all good. I quite like keep this side of you to myself.”

The two continued talking for almost an hour before a yawn caught up with Gavin and he reluctantly decided that he should call it a night – they made arrangements to meet the next day should things not get too out of hand at the precinct before hanging up, only for Gavin to suddenly realise just how long had passed. His mind couldn’t help but freeze upon seeing the length of the call time and he blinked while processing it.

_Fucking hell…why am I acting like I’ve got a teenage crush all of a sudden? I wasn’t this bad even when Tina and I suddenly became best mates and started tearing the world to shreds._

That was tomorrow’s problem. For now, Gavin was quite content to sleep and wonder about that later.

* * *

Tomorrow was no better. In fact, it was worse. There was nothing worse than having to spend a day digging through all the fucking cold cases because they were waiting on stinking warrants. How long did those bits of paper take?!

Three different boxes of case files from years ago (before they digitised everything official) were sat on Gavin and RK's desks when Gavin saw a message ping on his phone. Clocking the name straight away, he sat up and moved the fastest he had all day while swiping it open and reading the contents.

[I’m in your area of the city. How are you looking with potentially meeting up?]

**[Fuck this goddamn shit I need a break. Meet me at this coffee shop in 10 minutes?]**

[You do remember that I don’t drink? Unless you want me to buy one so that you can stockpile for going back?]

**[Oh don’t fucking tempt me. I need caffeine or I’m gonna crash so hard later. Actually I’d better not take a second one or I’m liable to soak someone with it.]**

[Now why would you do that and waste perfectly good coffee?]

**[Cause these bastards can do my head in sometimes.]**

[Tell you what, let me know what you want and it’ll be ready for you when you arrive.]

**[Fuck, I could kiss you for a comment like that. Here.]**

Gavin quickly fired off his order and stood up at speed, almost knocking over his chair in his haste. RK’s attention was caught by Gavin’s sudden movement and he raised an eyebrow at his actions. “Going somewhere in a hurry, Gavin?” he asked plainly. Gavin really wasn’t in the mood with sharing what he was up to.

“I need out of this goddamn hellhole for a while, I’m taking my lunch now,” Gavin announced while throwing on his jacket. “Don’t bug me if anything comes through that isn’t urgent.”

RK’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Your heartache is elevated as if you are excited. I hope you aren’t going somewhere for some sex while we are on duty?”

That had Gavin spluttering while going beet red, which intrigued RK all the more. Normally Gavin would just flip him off, but the embarrassment was new. “Fuck you, tin can,” Gavin huffed while grabbing his phone and keys. “None of your damn business what I’m up to – I’ll see you in one hour.” He then left on that note, hoping to fuck that RK would leave well enough alone.

Gavin would forever deny that he was speed walking to the coffee shop that he knew Simon would be waiting at…but he was dying for a decent coffee and some desirable company. It had been a morning of frustration, silence and dead ends. This was a break he needed before he was liable to pick a fight with someone in the precinct.

Opening the door, Gavin was surprised at how many people were waiting in the queue and cast a quick eye to look for Simon within it, but he was surprised to instead find the android at one of the standing tables near the back with two cups in front of him. Smiling softer now, Gavin wandered across and slid between all the patrons to reach his goal. “We’re you kidding me about the not drinking thing?” Gavin asked lightly, to which Simon laughed in reply.

“No, but I could tell from the tone of your texts that you could use a definite pick me up,” the android smiled while pushing one cup across. “This one is your cinnamon latte, but there was a recommendation from the barista to try a dark chocolate and gingerbread mocha as well. I didn’t see the harm in ordering it since I was paying.”

“Nuh-uh, no way are you paying for this,” Gavin objected. “I ain’t owing you for two coffees.”

Simon leant back and stared at him knowingly. “How are you going to pay an android back if you don’t know any details to transfer the money, Gavin? It’s not as if you can give me cash, we don’t use it,” he chirped while winking.

Realising that Simon had a point, Gavin sighed in aggravation. “You’re a sneaky shit…I will pay you back for this somehow,” the detective stated before taking a long drink. He let out a blissed sigh as the warmth slid down his throat pleasantly: this was exactly what he had needed. Good company and his favourite drink. What more could he ask for?

He was not going to let himself dwell on the brief thought of how his cat and a film playing in the background would make this all the better. That was getting into weird tangents.

“Actually…there is something I could use your help for,” Simon asked slowly, to which Gavin paused in his next sip to give Simon a look.

“If you’re looking for someone else to play darts tag with, you can fuck off. I can’t dodge like you shits can,” he muttered darkly. Simon laughed in genuine surprise.

“No, honestly – but you’ve now got me wondering how amusing it would be to see you antagonise North and try to run away.”

“Simon…” Gavin mock growled, after which Simon relented.

“Fine, fine; I wouldn’t need your help for that anyway, enough people antagonise her and give me entertainment already,” Simon smirked. “Markus is hosting a business function at the end of the week and he wants us to have the outfits ready to showcase then. I could still use a life model to test them all out on.”

That caught Gavin by surprise. “Wait, seriously?! But it’s already Thursday!”

“I know, and he needs them by Saturday. So really…I guess I’m asking if I could come around at some point over Friday or Saturday morning? Friday ideally as I’ll need to make adjustments.”

Gavin gave Simon a long look as he contemplated it. Their warrants should come through tomorrow which meant he couldn’t really promise to be there in case anything kicked off…but on the other hand, he was curious as to what Simon was looking for out of him and Gavin had to admit that he was looking forward to spending more time with the android. He and Simon just clicked on so many levels.

“For now it’s a yes, but I’ll have to get back to you on that,” Gavin sighed. “Things at the precinct are a little stalled and I’m due to have some warrants come through anytime, so I dunno what time I’ll get off. It’s scheduled for 6 pm but it could be later.”

Simon smiled warmly. “That’s not a problem. Any time works for me and it won’t take too long, just an hour or so I reckon. I only need to see how each material looks on an live model and see whether it’ll need any underlayers as I can’t predict that.” He then paused for a moment before adding, “Thank you, Gavin.”

The tone in which Simon said that had Gavin fighting to suppress another flush and he nudged the android’s shoulder playfully. “The Simon I know isn’t sappy. Where’s all that snark and sass? That’s what I came here for!”

Accepting the challenge, Simon leant over the table and smirked lightly. “Oh? Then why don’t you serve something up for me to toss back? Or was that sass you gave me via text the most you were up today?”

“You ain’t seen half of the shit I can do, bitch,” Gavin snickered while taking another drink and launching into a rant about work for the day. It ranged from lack of progress to his co-workers, eventually devolving into how the most interesting thing to happen to him all day was that Chris and his new partner got into an argument about who misplaced a suspect.

“I mean, seriously, how do you lose a whole ass person?!” Gavin asked dramatically. “They remembered putting the sod in the cells and then taking him to interrogation, but beyond that it was a blank! How can you not remember leading a perp back to the cell?”

Simon was looking immensely amused while spinning one of the cardboard covers from Gavin’s finished coffees. The mocha had also been rapidly demolished and Gavin had a new favourite drink. “I must admit that I find it intriguing. Did they not remember leaving the room?”

“Nope, apparently they were bickering about the guy’s testimony as they left the room: it wasn’t until later that they realised he’d been left cuffed to the table!” Gavin snorted in amusement. “I mean, really?! They were fighting so much that they ended up leaving the poor bastard there for two hours and forgetting about him! It was the soundproofed one as well, so no-one knew he was there! I tell you, those two got away with it when Anderson went through, found him and it turned out he was ready to fess after having been left with nothing but his own thoughts for so long!”

That had Simon raising an eyebrow in surprise, which caused Gavin to laugh even more. “I know!” the detective cackled. “Got a snippet of lonely life locked up and decided to cut his losses: offered to confess for a plea deal! Couldn’t write that shit if you tried!”

“You’re making me wonder if the DPD is entirely inept,” Simon stated while shaking his head in amazement. “I see why you need a bitching partner outside of the DPD. Well, I can tell you about the time that Markus-Oh.”

Wondering what had Simon’s attention, Gavin turned to follow his line of sight and froze when he saw Connor there. “Hello, Simon,” the RK800 greeted happily. “I’m surprised to see you here, with Gavin of all people?”

Before Gavin could make comment on the ‘of all people’ bit, Simon seamlessly picked up the conversation. “We’d arranged to meet up a little while ago before Gavin was buried in work, I asked if he was free today and he just so happened to be,” the blonde-haired android replied with a smile.

“Unfortunately I’m going to have to break that up,” Connor said regretfully while turning towards Gavin. “One of your warrants came through an hour ago but RK refused to disturb you given it wasn’t urgent. You might want to head back to the precinct sooner rather than later though given RK has been expecting you back for 36 minutes.”

**_Fuck!_ **

Gavin was so confused as to how he’d managed to lose track of time to badly again. “Shit, Fowler’s gonna have my ass,” he mumbled while grabbing his jacket from where he’d tossed it on the table and facing Simon with a sad smile. “I’ll let you know about that thing, yeah?”

“Of course,” Simon nodded while standing upright. “I should probably go too, I’ve got a lot to be getting on with. Until next time?”

“Yeah, until then. Thanks, Simon.” Gavin would forever deny just how soft his voice got before Simon and Connor shared a brief handshake with interface as the PL600 left.

Once Simon had strode out of the front door, however, Connor spun with a curious smile. “Simon, huh?” he teased gently, but Gavin wasn’t biting.

“None of your business, dipshit,” Gavin attempted to snap back, but he was in far too good a mood at that point to put any real venom behind it.

He really hoped that nothing was going to mess with them meeting tomorrow. Maybe fate would be kind for once.


	3. Fitting Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two have me completely by the heart...I can't stop writing them!

All of Gavin’s luck must have aligned for once. The precinct was ridiculously quiet, not to mention that he and RK had a fiercely successful day. Two confessions plus bringing in another most wanted criminal purely by chance… Gavin was in an abnormally good mood.

As a general rule, Gavin didn’t really believe in luck. It cursed him so much that he chose to stop believing as it meant he didn’t take ownership when things went wrong; this though? Maybe there was something like luck out there, and it had come together in such a way that Gavin managed to get away from the precinct on time.

If only that luck included Connor keeping his stupidly curious nose to himself. Ever since he’d ended up finding Gavin and Simon at the coffee shop together, he’d been firing knowing looks at Gavin whenever their eyes met. Which really wasn’t often, but somehow he was bumping into the dipshit a lot more than usual, and the smirks were starting to grate.

Still, at least he was free now and there was (hopefully!) nothing else to stop Gavin from enjoying Simon’s company uninterrupted. Maybe he should be a little more conscious about the fact that he was inviting the android around to his apartment so soon, but honestly? Gavin couldn’t give a shit at that moment.

He was just having a friend around for good company, and he’d told Simon that he would help the android out with being a goddamned model for all of these outfits he was designing…

_Fucking hell, what am I getting myself into?_

After a quick drive further into the city, Gavin rendezvoused with Simon just outside of another coffee shop. While not Gavin’s favourite, it still did decent drinks and Simon had heard it did just as good versions of the dark chocolate mocha that the android had introduced Gavin to the day before. He pulled up and smiled as the android slid into the car, Simon offering the coffee as he placed a bag in the back seat. “You look quite pleased with yourself,” Simon commented lightly, which had Gavin chuckling.

“Really? What makes you think that?” the detective asked while taking a sip of the coffee. Shit, Simon hadn’t been kidding. This was way better than the little sample he’d tried yesterday. Just great…having another favourite coffee spot was not going to help with all of RK’s mothering nagging. Maybe he could at least fob the blame off for this one.

“You’ve not got your resting bitch face on,” Simon shot back instantly, which had Gavin threatening to snort his coffee out through his nose from the sudden laughter.

“You fucker!” Gavin spluttered while getting himself back under control. “I do not have a resting bitch face!”

“Maybe, maybe not. I’ve only got Connor and RK’s words on what you’re like at work, so I can’t comment about there,” the android smiled innocently while leaning on his hand against the window. Fuck, it really was unfair how chilled and funny Simon was. “Outside of it though? You’re all good. Just a bitch, rather than having the face.”

Gavin laughed again as he pulled away from the kerb. “Takes one to know one,” he smirked, enjoying when Simon winked back and the two sat in comfortable silence for a few seconds before Gavin picked up the conversation again. “How’d you get on with everything? All the outfits ready?”

“Mostly, the one I’m struggling most with is Markus’. North’s was easy: she wanted a deep cut dress and the highest slit I could make, so I’ve got the shaping and length of the skirt to test on you. Somehow I doubt you’ll fit the rest,” Simon chimed.

“I could probably manage a leg and that’s it,” Gavin snarked, missing how Simon’s eyes glinted mischievously.

“It's a shame, I’m sure your chest and hers would actually be a comparable size,” he stated completely straight-faced. Gavin, meanwhile, was suddenly a blushing mess.

“You motherfucker…how do you just come out and say that so bluntly! Have you no shame?!” Gavin spluttered, desperately trying to repress the fire in his cheeks.

Simon looked over to him with a soft smile as he crossed his arms and leant back into the seat. “Should I not be honest?” the android asked in a lilting tone, smirking even more when Gavin looked away again to hide his blush. Deciding to take pity on the detective, Simon went on. “Josh’s design was relatively easy as he has definite preferences on all of his clothes, it was just a case of the fabrics and colours for him. I’ll finish mine tomorrow.”

Gavin’s eyes snapped across, suddenly a little disappointed. “You mean after all this shit I’m not even going to get to see yours? Come on, Simon! Least you could do is let me see what you’re gonna look like.”

The android sighed in frustration. “The truth is that I’m still debating what to make for myself, and that indecision was solved by…avoiding the confrontation all together. I may have focused so hard on everyone else that I ran out of time to make my own outfit,” he admitted. “I can put something together quickly for myself, it’s not an issue – once I’ve decided which to go for, that is.”

“So let me help you pick.” Simon just side-eyes Gavin and the human took mild offence. “C’mon! I know I’m a bitchy bastard, but I’m not gonna screw up something as important as that! Lemme see them, please?”

“Wow, you even said ‘please’. I’m humbled,” Simon shot back with a warm smile, the pair getting back to much safer ground with the snark.

“Damn straight. You’re gonna see me in a dress twice over, least you can do is throw me a bone and show me what you’re gonna be rocking at all of these official functions.”

Simon hummed in contemplation before they turned the conversation to more mundane topics…in other words, picking various people to swap embarrassing or bitchy stories about. Gavin was more than happy to share his and RKs success of the day, leaving out all of the confidential details of course, while Simon let Gavin know about his arguments with various tailors. It sounded highly amusing, imagining Simon’s diplomatic and negotiating prowess being turned to haggling with **_tailors._**

Once they reached Gavin’s apartment, the detective led the way up the stairs to his tiny abode with Simon right behind him. The android was highly amused when Gavin unlocked the door and smoothly scooped up his cat, not letting her escape out of the crack. Simon’s smile grew when she yowled at him in disgust, but Gavin was having none of it. “Nope, I’m not chasing your ass around the hallways and up to the roof of the building again! I come home to chill, not have heart attacks!”

Simon watched as Gavin held his cat at arm’s length, making sure not to get caught by a disgruntled swipe, until he grabbed a toy mouse and it was thrown across the floor. Her eyes lit up after it and Gavin then let his cat jump down to play with the squeaky toy. “Honestly, what a drama queen,” Gavin sighed while gesturing for Simon to come inside. “Make yourself comfortable. I don’t have much, but it’s home sweet home.”

“I like it. Despite you describing your home as small and barren, I enjoy the simplicity. You might have decried the brick walls but they add character for me,” Simon replied earnestly while letting his bag slip to the floor.

“Would love to say it was a design choice, but it was just me being too much of a lazy bastard after I tore the wallpaper down,” Gavin snorted while grabbing his cat’s food bowls and tossing them in the sink. Once he’d retrieved more dishes and filled them with extra food plus water, he heard the distinctive meow at his feet. She really had no patience. “Honestly, Moby! Can’t you behave when we’ve got company?!” he groaned. Maybe it shouldn’t have surprised him that his cat was just as ungraceful with guests around, at least it meant she was just an asshole generally and not only to him.

“Moby?” Simon wondered as he strolled through to the kitchen, petting the cat's soft fur as she tucked into some water.

“Yep, the one and only. Simon, meet Moby. Mobster, please try and improve on your normal, charming self for Simon. He’s a bitch, not a bastard like you,” Gavin groused while grabbing a drink from the fridge. It was only now that he realised he’d fucked up and not brought in anything for Simon. “Ah shit...I’ve not got anything android friendly.”

“I’m flattered,” Simon winked while throwing his jacket over the back of the sofa, just as Gavin had done. “Can I take it that I’m your first android guest then, or are you just as unaccommodating to all?”

Gavin snorted in amusement, glad that Simon wasn’t offended in the slightest. “You called it, I’m the hostess with leastest,” he joked, which had Simon rolling his eyes at the terrible rewording of the saying.

“I’ve got to ask: you said your cat is female. Why is she called Moby?”

“She’s a dick and she wails a lot. Natural fit.”

There was no fighting it that time, Simon actually groaned at the horrendous joke and Gavin laughed in triumph. “Yes! That’s exactly the reaction I live for! Worth it every damn time,” he crowed while taking a seat. “Plus she is pretty lethal, so her nickname of ‘Mobster’ fits. Swear I’ve had more injuries from her than all of the perps I’ve chased down.”

Simon smiled as he retrieved his bag again and set it on the small dining table not too far away, digging through it for his first item. “At least there’s no danger of you getting complacent,” the android smiled as he pulled out various garments, which had Gavin’s attention instantly.

Rather than go and have a snoop, however, he was quite happy to play couch potato as Simon organised himself. “So am I playing fashionista for everyone’s outfit except for yours?” the detective asked while taking another drink, jumping out of his skin when Moby then jumped up on the arm of the sofa silently. “Fucking **hell** , Moby. This is why I got you a damn collar with a bell on it! Where-”

Gavin scowled when he noticed that the little heathen had managed to unclip her collar **again**. “All right, you little bastard. Where have you hidden it this time?” he huffed while standing up, starting to look under all of the cushions. His searching caught Simon’s attention and the android was confused by what Gavin was up to. Spying that he now had an audience, Gavin explained. “Remember when I said that Moby likes to give me heart attacks? Part of that is this little bitch spooking the shit out of me, which is why she’s got a collar with a bell on it. Devil spawn here doesn’t like it though, so it becomes a weekly game of where she’s hidden it.”

Now highly amused at Gavin’s exasperation, Simon turned to watch with a lazy smirk. “Is it really worth all of this hassle? If she’s an indoor cat, why not just leave her uncollared?”

“You don’t know this cat, Simon. I spent a damn year of nearly killing myself by tripping over her in the dark before I first got one, it’s not worth the natural health hazard by not having it. Trust me, as infuriating at this is, it’s the better option. I swear one day I’m gonna superglue it on to her.”

Simon could tell that Gavin wasn’t serious so didn’t comment on how bad an idea that would be, instead spending a full minute enjoying the detective’s misery before turning back around. Eventually Gavin gave up searching in the living room and moved through the rest of the apartment. Once he reached the bathroom, however, he let out a pained sigh. “How the fuck did you manage to get that in the toilet, you bitch?! And since when did you know how to shit in here?!”

A shocked laugh erupted from Simon and he couldn’t resist moving through so see the evidence. Sure enough, there was a bright green collar peeking through the cat poop sitting in the water. “Maybe she doesn’t like green?” the android offered helpfully. “This might be her telling you to find a brown collar instead?”

“Oh don’t you fucking start,” Gavin huffed, resigning himself to the mess that he was going to have to clean up later. Moby wasn’t getting any treats for a week after that stunt. After quickly cleaning up and setting everything back where it was meant to be, glaring at his bitch cat whenever he could, Gavin then noticed that Simon had set out 5 distinct piles. Twigging the strange number, he gave the android a look. “I thought you said you hadn’t made your outfit yet?” he wondered.

“I haven’t, but I am adamant that I’m reworking something old. I’m using these as styling inspiration to be remade using the new fabrics,” Simon explained. “That’s for later, though. Right now I’m eager to see you strutting in this skirt.”

Gavin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Course you’re going for the skin first, why am I not surprised?”

“Maybe I’m just eager to get you stripping off sooner.” Gavin’s blush returned furiously, and he stared at Simon in shock as the android just smiled sweetly. “Something I said?”

“You’re a **menace** ,” Gavin hissed while shucking off his clothes. He really couldn’t believe just what he was getting himself into, why was he blushing like someone with their first high school crush?! Then again, he’d never met anyone quite so…blatant and open, before. Not even Tina was that blunt, and Gavin had always thought she was as subtle as a brick through a fucking window.

Simon might as well be an elephant squeezed into a china shop for the shit that came flying out of his mouth. Gavin had to wonder if he was like that with everyone or just him.

Part of him wanted it to be the second.

Gavin at least tried to preserve **some** modesty as he took the skirt from Simon, waiting until the android was busy before stripping off his jeans and shirt since it was going to mess up the way the skirt sat. After he’d wrapped the fabric around himself and clipped it together, he turned around to see that Simon had kept his eyes averted. Gavin coughed to let Simon know that he was ready, and the android turned again with a smile that had something warm settling in Gavin’s gut.

“The colour looks great,” Simon grinned while walking closer, crouching so that he could look at the length of the slit and **_fuuuuuck..._** he was suddenly way too close for comfort. Gavin was cursing his dinosaur brain that couldn’t get away from where Simon was pretty much looking, even if the android was busy marking the fabric with chalk on where to make adjustments. He instead jumped when he felt Simon’s hand brush against his leg, causing both of them to laugh a little awkwardly. “Sorry, don’t mean to be this skittish,” Gavin admitted, to which Simon just smiled.

“Don’t be sorry, I can imagine this is a little weird for you,” Simon soothed while looking at how the cut sat on Gavin’s hips, shifting the clip to try out different heights and effects with the skirt. They were there for almost ten minutes before Simon stood up again and nodded with a smile. “Okay, that should be that one! I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know that Josh’s is a lot less complex, you could even throw your shirt back on if you want to.”

“Nah, don’t want to stink up all the new gear for androids with human sweat after a long, warm day. Don’t think that’ll go down too well,” Gavin chuckled while handing Simon the skirt back again, not quite as self-conscious now even though he was in only his underwear. That barrier had kind of been broken. “I’ll just grab a t-shirt from my bedroom, be back in a bit.”

Once the top was thrown on Gavin was swiftly fitted into Josh’s gear, which he had to admit was pretty snazzy. Cut a little like an old military style jacket, it fit someone of height or width and would emphasize the shoulders. It wasn’t tailored to Gavin’s dimensions so the toggles wouldn’t snap closed properly, but he could get a fair idea of how it was meant to look from that brief time on. Simon had definitely latched on to something with the dark blue theme, completed with silver and fluorescent blue accents.

Then came the one that Simon had been stressing over: Markus’ jacket. It was little wonder when Gavin saw what Simon had achieved. Cut to fit the android leader’s broader frame, the thigh length jacket wasn’t designed to be closed. The lapels stood out on their own as proud highlights of silver against the dark jacket with the emblem of Jericho patterned over one side of the chest.

It was gorgeous and Gavin had to admit that he felt powerful just wearing it, but the way that Simon was staring at his chest was also doing things to him. Being under the blonde-haired android’s gaze was making him want to fidget, even if Simon was deep in concentration. “These just aren’t sitting right,” Simon sighed in aggravation while fidgeting with the lapels. “They’re not meant to stick straight out and poke people in the eyes, it’s meant to a feature only.”

“They’ll appeal to North, she just needs to shove Markus at people and he’s a weapon,” Gavin joked, to which Simon rolled his eyes while smiling slightly. “How you wanting them to sit?”

“Less prominent, they’re meant to be at a 36 degree angle rather than 75. Clearly I underestimated how stiff the fabric would be and need to make a few changes,” Simon hummed while grabbing his trusty chalk again and thrusting his hand inside the jacket, much to Gavin’s surprise. Having the back of Simon’s hand rubbing against the thin material of his t-shirt was not doing him any favours…

“How long do you think you’ll need me wearing this for?” Gavin croaked out, which Simon didn’t acknowledge as he kept glaring at the lapels while fiddling with the fabric.

“Feeling uncomfortable? I’m sorry, this was designed for Markus so I didn’t take into account the weight, I know it’s heavy for humans,” Simon replied while making a few more marks with his chalk. “I’ll have you out of it soon.”

“Never said keeping it on was a bad thing,” Gavin breathed out, to which Simon suddenly looked up at him in realisation.

“I- Oh.”

Now Simon was the one who was blushing and Gavin had to admit that the faint blue was actually gorgeous. He’d never thought about androids blushing before and the muted sapphire was actually a lovely compliment to Simon’s eyes. Needing to break the intense stare before he did something that he regretted, Gavin swallowed hard and looked back at the table. “Hey, why don’t you show me what your choices look like? Get your mind off this for a little bit?”

It seemed that Simon too needed the space as he nodded and beat a hasty retreat to the table, picking away at the jackets left on the table. Gavin took a deep breath once there was a little more distance between them, suddenly questioning the attraction that was coursing through him.

Simon wasn’t his type, nothing like his type. While Gavin wasn’t picky per se about who found attractive, the people he normally felt a wanting for were much more ‘bad boy’ types. Someone who could deal with his shit and kick him back into touch when he needed. While Simon gave as good as he got, he wasn’t anything like the fiery temperament that Gavin traditionally went for. There was something about Simon that was just so…easy to be drawn to, all too tempting to fall for.

Fuck, Gavin hadn’t expected this. He wasn’t one to get attracted to people he considered friends, normally they were completely separate in his head. Friends were friends and possible romantic partners were those that Gavin met in bars or on various websites. Not…this.

While Gavin was having his mini crisis in his head, he noticed Simon hold up two jackets against himself. The android looked at him slightly shyly, but in Gavin’s mind there was only one that was meant for Simon. He instantly pointed towards the one in Simon’s left hand, what currently was an old and beaten black jacket which would look very rich in the blue colour that he’d picked out. It clung to Simon’s frame perfectly when the android slipped it on and Gavin wasn’t aware he was staring until Simon was blushing again.

“Take it you like this one?” the android asked slowly while stepping closer, starting to fiddle with the lapels of the jacket again. Gavin nodded dumbly while watching as Simon’s hands slipped inside once more, but they soon gave up their act and stopped on Gavin’s hips, keeping them together.

“Yeah, you look fucking badass in it,” Gavin told him honestly. “Wish I could pull off that look as well.”

“I think you look quite fetching yourself in this jacket, almost makes me sad that it’s meant for someone else,” Simon murmured while looking over the lines of it again.

“Sounds like a good excuse for you to come over again another night,” Gavin rushed out before his mind caught up with him. By that point he was all in, might as well go balls deep. “Maybe fit another one that’s meant for me, if you’re game?”

Simon smiled warmly and then leant forward just enough to allow Gavin space to pull back if there were any wires crossed. When he didn’t, the two then met for a slow kiss: unhurried, relaxed and tender. After pulling apart, Simon’s smile turned a little more wanting and his tone dropped slightly. “So long as I get to then pull it off you at the end of the night, count me in,” he murmured, which had heat racing through Gavin.

“I’m a dinner first kind of guy,” the detective offered, to which Simon smirked a little.

“Sounds like we have a date.”

“Yeah, we do…” Gavin exhaled through a shaky laugh. “How long do you think you’ll need tonight to get all of this done?”

“I’ve got time in my schedule,” was all the android stated before closing the distance between them and kissing Gavin again.

Well, this might not have been the original plan…but Gavin wasn’t complaining at the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genuine question...do I keep this suggestive, or go for the full on smut? Opinions?


	4. Rapid Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more of my guilty pleasure! After asking around last chapter, I'm sure some of those with a keen eye will now notice that there's a sixth chapter. The rating will be explicit for that last chapter, but the rest is safe so I'm going to keep the main fic as Mature since everything else is just suggestive.
> 
> This chapter is a little angstier but it's not bad. All for a good cause in the last main chapter!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Gavin really wasn’t sure what to think of what happened with Simon when the next morning rolled around. He definitely wasn’t complaining at the result of last night: swapping lazy and easy going kisses with the android actually ranked up with one of the most enjoyable nights he’d had in **years** …but that was half the problem.

Already, Gavin wanted more – and that scared him.

They’d not talked at any length about what this meant for them now and Gavin was wary of bringing it up in case that messed anything up. He really appreciated the dynamic between them, he didn’t want things to change because feelings had suddenly managed to become involved. 

From past experience, feelings meant expectations and it had never gone well for Gavin before, so he wasn’t confident now.

Work was slow and Gavin had been hesitant to reach out to Simon since their night at Gavin’s apartment. They’d not spoken since then (mainly because of the fundraiser) but Gavin had to smile in a little pride when he saw how the new uniforms of the Jericho leaders went down. It was the talk of several magazines and while Gavin hated that something as basic as someone’s aesthetic was still thought of as a means to judge them…it was giving the androids some good publicity for the moment in a new area.

What he didn’t expect was for many of the Jericho group to turn up to the precinct, completely unannounced, the day after the fundraiser.

Gavin did a double take when he spied Markus leading a small contingent with a couple of security officers escorting them. Even RK and Connor were taken a little aback, which was rather telling. When Gavin spied RK’s eyes following the group to Fowler’s office, he turned to his partner with an openly confused look. “You look just as shocked as me to see the Jericrew here,” Gavin commented idly.

RK stared at him, minorly scandalised, in reply. “Jericrew? Really?” the android asked with a sigh, which had Gavin wanting to laugh. He’d not often seen RK react with such open disgust and it was to **that** of all things? Man, he really should try to get RK rolling his eyes more often. It was actually great fun.

“Sure beats having to say the ‘Jericho androids’ or ‘Markus’ crew’ all the time,” Gavin shrugged before looking over again, only now noticing that there were two notable absences from the group that had entered Fowler's glass domain. While there were six new bodies inside, neither North or Simon were part of it.

_Did they have somewhere else to be? Or was this Simon-_

A clearing of a throat behind him caused Gavin to spin back around in surprise, and he only just managed to miss colliding with the coffee cup that was offered to his face. Following the arm which was holding the gift led Gavin to Simon’s smiling face, and with it the mild panic which had been bubbling inside Gavin eased. 

There was nothing different about Simon’s expression, it was just as it always was: easy, open and relaxed. Right now, that was exactly what Gavin had been hoping for.

“I think coffee is meant to be drunk, not worn,” Simon teased as Gavin took the beverage and sipped on it gratefully. He hadn’t realised that he needed the pick-me-up until then, but man was that peppermint a nice surprise. 

“Fuck you, I even look fabulous when I’ve been tossed in the garbage,” Gavin snarked back as he stood and headed towards the break room, pointedly ignoring all of the curious stares around him (read, RK’s) so that he could have a little more privacy to talk to his friend. Or wait, was it pseudo-boyfriend now…? They’d work it out at some point, surely?

“Hmmm, noted,” Simon chimed as they made it to the other room. The android was visibly surprised when Gavin went to the fridge and pulled out a thirium pouch for Simon to consume himself while they were talking. “You’re being unexpectedly chivalrous. Is this to make up for the lack of android friendly products the other night?” he joked, to which Gavin flipped him off.

“Hardly, I don’t pay for this shit so I’m not thinking twice about you taking any,” the detective snickered, to which Simon chuckled himself as they each took a sip. “What the fuck are you guys doing down here unannounced? Everything okay at Jericho?”

Simon nodded while pulling the thirium pouch away. “They are for now, but something was raised at the fundraiser last night which Markus wanted to action as soon as possible,” Simon explained. “Given that we are familiar with several of the officers here and this precinct is the most prominent with android involvement, due to RK and Connor, it made sense to float the idea here.”

Now Gavin was officially curious and he stood up a little straight to give Simon a serious look. “Are you being evasive on purpose? You normally just tell me shit straight up.”

The android hesitated before answering. “Only because I shouldn’t be, since you might be someone who could potentially become involved in the project. Once Markus gives the okay for it to become more common knowledge I can say, but it’s very much a figment of thought for now. We’re not sure how practical it could be.”

Gavin wasn’t stupid, he could read between the lines. It wasn’t that Simon didn’t want to tell him, it was that the android couldn’t. That made Gavin feel a little better and he let the subject drop for now. “Fine, guess I’ll find out soon enough anyway.” They were silent for a few seconds before Gavin decided to bite the bullet and tackle the elephant in the room. 

“So, er… the other night…” Simon’s eyebrow rose at the mention but he waited for Gavin to gather his thoughts before saying anything. “I dunno what you’re wanting out of that, or if it was just a one-time thing?”

It was Simon’s turn to turn thoughtful and he fidgeted with the packet of thirium slightly. “Is that your way of saying that you regret what happened?” Simon ventured, to which Gavin shook his head adamantly.

“Hell no, I have no complaints and wouldn't worry about something happening again,” Gavin told him honestly, beyond relieved when he saw the tightness which had begun to form in Simon’s smile melt away. That eased a considerable amount of the tension in his own chest and it made Gavin’s own posture ease as well. “I just…I have a tendency to fuck things up when I’m involved with someone, Simon. Something beyond friendship brings expectations that I know I’m not going to be able to live up to.”

Simon cocked his head slightly as he hummed in contemplation. “Well, this might sound a little racist unintentionally but…that might be true for human relationships. I’m not sure if that would be the same for one between a human and an android? I can only speak for myself, but I have no idea what I would want in something romantic. I’ve not ventured into anything like that before.”

That point smacked Gavin hard in the face. What Simon had just said was so true: all Gavin had ever known was human relationships and a lot of the preconceived ideas of what an ‘ideal’ or ‘functional’ one should be. Given that he’d never fitted with any of those ‘ideals’, as that just wasn’t the sort of person that Gavin was...maybe Simon was right in that he was approaching this completely wrong.

They would be a completely blank slate as Simon hadn’t been with anyone before, and androids did have very different needs from humans. 

“Have you ever thought about what you’d want?” Gavin asked quietly, wanting to get the potentially painful revelations out of the way to see if they could have a genuine foundation or not in something beyond friendship.

“Hmmmm.” Simon thought for a few seconds before offering an answer. “Not much, but there are a couple of things I’m adamant I would avoid given what I’ve seen from when I was owned before. I wouldn’t want to be with anyone who wouldn’t respect my own independence or try to make me change who I’m developing into. I’m not naïve enough to think that I’ve already worked out my full personality yet, I’ve not had the freedom for long enough.

“Honestly, I think I’d just want someone who I could be my usual self with around, like I am with my friends. The thought that romantic partners should be separate from friends and treated with a different level of care is really strange to me, but that might just be how I see romantic attraction? I’m not sure,” Simon admitted a little more quietly, but hearing all of that actually made Gavin feel a million times better. 

It wasn’t that Simon wasn’t sure about whether there might be potential there or not, he just didn’t have any idea of what to expect or do. And, in all honesty, what Simon had just said about relationships versus friendships struck really close to home for Gavin. As someone who’d never tried a relationship with someone who was a friend first and later became something more (pretty much on accident), maybe this was just what he needed?

“Well, I don’t know about you…but I’d be intrigued to see what happens?” Gavin offered with a tentative smile. “No expectations, no strings attached. We just see how we develop? I mean, it’s worked pretty well so far?”

That earned a wider smile from Simon and he nodded. “That’s what I was thinking,” the android agreed, some of his confidence starting to reappear anew. “We don’t really want to mess up what we’ve got right now, would we? I don’t think I’d manage to find quite such a sarcastic bitch for a long time, we’re a special breed.”

Gavin barked out a loud laugh and shoved Simon’s shoulder playfully. “Oh go fuck yourself, Simon,” he snickered while taking another sip of his coffee. “We’re not just sarcastic bitches: we’re prime **,** sassy motherfuckers. You don’t come across those every day. Saying that, I know someone I’m adamant you’d love the company of – and she happens to work at this precinct. Let me know when you’ve got some free time and I’ll make sure she comes around to my apartment so that you two can meet.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Simon smiled, but it didn’t take long for the pair to be interrupted by a decidedly third wheel. Gavin blinked when North suddenly sidled up to the table and looked between them seriously.

After an awkward staring competition that lasted for a few seconds, North shrugged and patted Simon on the shoulder. “You’ve got some weird ass taste, Simon. Good luck,” was all she stated before wandering out and heading towards Connor and RK, who were currently speaking quietly between themselves at RK’s desk. _No doubt gossiping about us,_ Gavin thought in vague amusement.

“Thank you for that contribution, North,” Simon called out in exasperation before sipping on his thirium again. Gavin found the sudden blush on Simon’s cheeks far too funny and he couldn’t help but prod.

“Have you been gushing about me?” he teased, laughing when Simon flicked a napkin at him with far too much skill than was fair. Gavin smiled widely as he caught it, bundled the paper up into a ball and then flung it back at the android. He was actually kind of proud that he managed to bat it back several times before getting smacked in the face – Simon was an android after all.

“Hardly, I just mentioned that we’d been hanging out and you’d helped with the outfits for the function,” Simon groused. “I wish I’d told North that you’d tried on part of her dress before she wore it now, her face would have been something worthy of turning into a physical photo.”

Gavin tossed his head back and had to hold his sides to not split them with laughter. “Oh please fucking do, I need to find out what that looks like,” he snickered before standing up again, a slightly more sultry look on his face. “Speaking of dresses, we still have a bet to resolve.”

A flicker of interest crossed over Simon’s face and he played up to the shift in conversation, smirking as he went on. “That we do, and I’m looking forward to that sight,” he chimed. “We might have to wait until you’ve finished your later shifts though and have a day off afterwards. When is your next scheduled day off?”

That led to Gavin groaning regretfully. “Next Sunday, booked myself in for a fuck ton of overtime last week that I’m really regretting now. It’s cold case management so I could in theory work from home, but I hate working around Moby. She’s a freaking diva whenever I don’t pay attention to her, it’s more trouble than it’s worth.”

Simon’s expression turned even more wicked. “Now that almost sounds like a challenge. Who’d be the bigger distraction, me or Moby?”

“Oh don’t you get any of those ideas in your head,” Gavin groaned. “If you get to come around while I’m working at home it would be to keep my demon cat amused.” He wasn’t going to mention that it was because Gavin didn’t trust himself not to be able to keep himself in check around Simon, unlike his devil cat. At least he could just shut Moby in the bedroom with some food, water and litter if she was being a menace. Simon though…

_For fuck’s sake, don’t get thinking on what Simon would do if he was locked in your bedroom!_

The snickering from the other side of the table told Gavin that he wasn’t being very subtle with his dilemma of runaway thoughts – and because the detective was really a five-year-old at heart, the best comeback he was capable of at that moment was a sticking out of his tongue. Simon’s expression turned more sultry and the android winked in reply. “See if I was sure you wouldn’t care what your co-workers thought of us putting on a show, I would take that as an invitation,” he purred. 

Gavin spluttered and didn’t know quite how to respond to that…plus the blush colouring his cheeks was going to dampen any effect. He instead just flipped Simon off again, enjoying how the other man laughed.

When the others were finally finished in Fowler’s office, Simon smiled regretfully while elegantly throwing his empty thirium pouch in the nearby recycling bin. “I guess that’s my cue,” he said a little sadly. “I know we’re both busy at the moment but don’t be a stranger. Midnight bitching sessions are far too much fun.”

“Count on it,” Gavin said warmly, meaning it. He was also really looking forward to whenever that would end up being. “I’ll let you know if I manage to swing some time off with Fowler, or if I end up working from home. I’d want you there.”

Simon smiled and purposefully took the long way around so that he could subtly run a hand down Gavin’s arm in a slightly more intimate farewell. It wasn’t something that would bring a lot of attention, but it was just that little affirmation of their developing relationship. Gavin didn’t notice that he’d been watching the android depart fondly; it was only when Connor wandered into the break room with an unbearable smirk that Gavin finally caught himself and snarled a very half-hearted ‘fuck off’ in reply.

Right now, he was feeling far too light to really snap back properly.

* * *

It turned out Simon had made a good call in not letting anything slip earlier in the day, because the news that had been delivered to Central was definitely not something they’d been expecting. There was no way Gavin could have effectively faked that shock.

Jericho were wanting to start mobilising their own localised protection/law enforcement unit so that they weren’t so heavily dependent on the DPD. While it had the potential to be explosive, it was also a massive opportunity. Gavin shocked the hell out of almost everyone by volunteering himself to be part of the group that would be assembled to train and help run the baby force until it was officially endorsed. 

Of course…that brought up a massive problem when Fowler confronted him privately about why he should allow someone with such a prominent anti-android history to become part of something so sensitive.

Swallowing his pride (and knowing full well that the truth might damage his changes, fraternization could suck his ass), Gavin told Fowler about what had been developing between himself and Simon since Washington. He wasn’t one to publicise his private life at all, since it was normally such a car crash, but Gavin felt that he had to come clean about this one.

Contrary to all his expectations though, Fowler had just smiled and chuckled.

**_“That explains why you’ve actually been tolerable since you all came back. So long as you two don’t make a spectacle of yourselves and it doesn’t interfere with whatever happens over at Jericho, I’ve got no issues with it. If this becomes something more serious you might have to make an official statement of intent and log it with HR, but for now I’m happy to keep this quiet and approve reassignment.”_ **

Which was how Gavin’s next few days had suddenly been completely freed up. Now that he was about to be imminently transferred across the city with Connor to start with the new force at Jericho, things were about to change drastically. The rest of their afternoon and the whole next day had been dedicated to making sure cases were passed to appropriate teams, the shuffling of desks and personal effects, along with breaking the news to everyone that Gavin and Connor were going to be shifting across to Jericho for at least three months.

Gavin hadn’t expected RK to comment that he’d actually miss the detective’s sharp comments and no nonsense attitude, but he knew that RK was in for more of the same with Hank as his new partner. The lieutenant was the most unhappy about the change, but recognised it was the best thing for everyone. It would give both Connor and Gavin the chance to grow and develop in their careers while giving Jericho two very experienced and capable officers as a head start.

The only thing that Gavin hated about the whole deal? Connor’s fucking awful smirks. They were **constant.**

He’d not even lasted a day before confronting the RK800 and whirling on him with a snap. “Will you fucking cut the smirks out?!” he snarled, but Connor could easily tell it was all bluster. Gavin wasn’t actually angry, just a little…self-conscious.

“Am I not allowed to be a little surprised and intrigued by the turn of events?” Connor asked him snarkily. “Besides, you seem to respond well to RK’s acerbic attitude, I feel that you would do the same if I treated you similarly.”

“Can it, dipshit. That’s not why you’re doing this and you know it,” Gavin huffed, to which Connor finally relented.

“Fine, I admit that I am mostly bemused as to how you’ve ended up romantically involved with Simon given your views on androids. Not only on your part, but also his.”

Well…Connor wasn’t holding back. “We’re both adults, we can do what we damn well please,” Gavin huffed, to which Connor’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes, that is very true, but androids have not had freedom for long. I’m simply concerned that Simon is not truly aware of your prior actions,” Connor stated bluntly, to which Gavin scoffed.

“Nah, you and RK made it very clear to him what my former antics included,” Gavin huffed in annoyance. “That was brought up the night we were talking in Washington.”

Something shifted in Connor’s posture then and Gavin wondered if he’d unintentionally made progress with that fact out in the open. “And you kept talking despite that?”

Gavin glared at Connor for a moment. “Whatever issues we had, that’s got no bearing on how Simon and I get on. Yes I was a prick to you and a lot of other people, but I just-I dunno why, but we clicked,” he admitted. “He’s sharp, witty, gives as little fucks as I do about people’s perceptions of him…He doesn’t hide behind a mask and is honest. I appreciate that, and he’s just really easy company.”

Connor watched patiently as Gavin went on. “Yeah I can get why you don’t trust this, seems like a really fucking quick turnaround, but I can actually admit when I’ve fucked up, Connor. I don’t know how I can prove that to people yet but maybe this is a start, all right? Besides, I know how important Jericho is to Simon – that’s what matters more than anything, I want to help him out with something that he believes so fiercely in.”

The speech made Connor’s face morph slightly, until the android himself made a painful admission. “Simon almost died at my hands once.”

That caused Gavin to freeze in shock. “What?”

“During the revolution, he was part of Markus’ team that attacked the Stratford Tower. He was badly damaged and left behind atop the building. When Hank and I arrived to investigate the rooftop, it turned out he was still there. I found the traces of thirium and where he was injured on the roof, but in an effort to find out how critically he was damaged I went back downstairs to pre-construct the scene.” Connor winced at the memories. “That resulted in being shot protecting Hank since I discovered another deviant…and with it no-one else knew that Simon was up there.”

 **_Fuck._ **That caused a chill to race down Gavin’s spine at the revelation. “So if you hadn’t been killed protecting Anderson-“

“Simon wouldn’t be here,” Connor told him softly.

Gavin was now highly confused as to why Connor was sharing this story. “Connor, why are you telling me all this, other than to give me a heart attack?”

“Because I wanted to see how you reacted,” the android told him honestly. “Bodily tells are something that humans can’t fake, and seeing your anguish at hearing how things were nearly very different…it’s convinced me that whatever is blossoming between you and Simon is genuine.” 

He then smiled a little more warmly. “I’m surprised, but now that I know you’re open to the idea of a romantic companionship with one of our kind, maybe you’ll actually be a suitable choice as someone to build the foundations of this new unit. Your change of heart might be a very good example to set for others.”

The detective winced theatrically at Connor going so serious all of a sudden and shoved him away playfully. “Hold your horses, Connor. This ain’t even off the ground yet, don’t go getting ahead of ourselves.” He wasn’t going to quite say that it went for both this unit and the budding romance with Simon…but Gavin knew Connor was devious. The bastard might even have left it open ended on purpose. “We can tackle the big questions again later, after shit gets moving.”

Connor nodded in acceptance but something had definitely changed between them. While they went back to work, handing off all the rest of their cases for others to pick up, the tension between them had eased considerably. Maybe working with Connor as a permanent partner wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

Still…he couldn’t get his mind off what Connor had shared and Gavin suddenly felt the need to speak to Simon: to know that someone who’d become such an important part of his life so fast was there. Unfortunately Gavin wasn’t someone who could just switch off the ‘what ifs’, his mind was like a damn hamster wheel that kept turning. 

He was immensely grateful when he got a reply only a few minutes after that initial text.

[It’s not often that you sound so serious when messaging me. Is everything all right?]

**[Yeah, I guess. Just…wanted to speak to you. Mind’s in a big old knot after some shit that’s gone down today.]**

[If you need to decompress, I’m sure there’s a few android friendly bars that we could try? Would the absolute mess of a club manage to get your mind off that? Or I’m sure there’s lots of other high energy outputs we could try.]

God, Gavin really did want to kiss Simon right then. Already he could tell that Gavin was the sort to burn himself out to try and not think anymore…but that’s not what he needed this time.

**[Come over? I need someone to watch some shitty movies with and just talk about the most fucking random-ass subjects about.]**

And in true Simon fashion, the android didn’t let him down.

[Give me a time and I’ll be there.]

**[You needed back at Jericho tonight?]**

[No…why?]

**[Might be keeping you then.]**

[Oh, now that sounds enticing. Should I bring anything with me?]

**[Yeah, bring that fancy ass design kit of yours. Could use your help in fitting me into this damn dress.]**

[Now that’s not fair. How am I meant to concentrate on the rest of the day?]

**[Trust me Si. You’re not the only one looking forward to tonight.]**

[I hope that means you’ll be bringing in some android suitable consumables then? Otherwise I might accuse you of being a poor host this time.]

**[I’m sure I can make it up to you if I don’t ;) ]**


	5. Unconventional, who?

Gavin was feeling oddly proud of himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually gone out of his way to be such an accommodating host – then again, it had been quite some time since he’d been looking forward to company quite so much.

Moby picked up on Gavin’s sudden excitement and buzz: the little madam was using it as an excuse to bring over an array of toys to entice him to burn the energy by playing with her. Anything from mice which she would fetch, to a fish on a string and even a few jingly balls…he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Moby was a welcome distraction so that Gavin didn’t dwell on the fact that he was about to have, near as damn, a date with Simon at his house.

They hadn’t said it would be as much, but they both knew that they were heading for something beyond friendship; and if the last time they fitted clothes was anything to go by…There was a fair chance of some wandering hands and lips.

Sounded like a pretty damn fine evening.

Thanks to a little internet research (and even some impromptu help from Connor, who just so happened to know from **someone** that Simon was going to Gavin’s that night), he now had a few android-friendly delights in his flat. A couple of thirium pouches, some with different textures from the standard blue blood, along with a few other things that were meant to give an extra zip to androids – their equivalent of getting drunk or high without so many ill effects, according to Connor. Why Connor knew how to get the android version of weed was a question for another time, but it couldn’t hurt to have on hand, right?

Gavin was making his third circuit tidying around his tiny flat when he finally heard a knock at his door, to which Moby promptly meowed very loudly in greeting. Snorting, Gavin wandered over to pet her while calling out towards the door. “Well, you heard her. Come in,” he joked, grin growing even more when Simon’s head peeked around the door.

“You didn’t even check to see if it was me?” the android asked as Moby jumped down from her cat tower next to the sofa and ambled to Simon for some attention.

“Hardly anybody knows my address and I didn’t think the likes of my boss or Anderson were likely to drop by. Plus, I know RK and Tina are both working tonight, so that knocked out almost all of my options,” he shrugged.

Simon smiled while picking up Moby and closing the door. “Well, in that case I’m highly privileged,” he chuckled while walking over to Gavin and standing close. Moby purred quite contentedly in Simon’s arms, something that Gavin could empathise with a little. He imagined himself doing the same if he were to end up there at some point. “Is she always this loud?” Simon laughed as Moby’s purrs became even more overpowering.

“Only with someone she likes, and that bitch is fussier than me. It’s a compliment,” Gavin smiled before deciding ‘ _fuck it’_ , and closing the distance to kiss Simon as a proper greeting. He was delighted when Simon reciprocated with a happy hum, enjoying the contrast with Moby still vocing her own pleasure in Simon’s hold.

That was something Gavin could get entirely too used to.

After a few slow kisses the pair separated with matching smirks. “I can’t complain at that start to the evening,” Simon chimed while setting Moby down so that he could pull in a carry case of his design materials from beside the door. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?”

Gavin moved to the coffee table and showed off three films for Simon to pick from. “We’ve got an action-thriller, laugh-your-head-off cringe, or a really shitty rom-com. Take your pick,” Gavin asked, watching how Simon eyed up the rest of Gavin’s film collection further behind.

“Looking at some of your other choices, am I to suspect that you like romantic comedies? I can see quite a few lurking in easy reach,” Simon guessed, laughing when Gavin picked up a cushion and tossed it at him.

“Go fuck yourself, don’t call me out on my guilty pleasure,” the detective snarked, trying in vain to hide his slight blush. “They are the ultimate cringefest and I love them for just how mindless they get. What’s wrong with that?”

“Oh, nothing. I just didn’t think you’d actually confess to liking them,” Simon laughed while heading towards the kitchen to place something in the fridge which had Gavin’s eyebrows raising.

“Holy shit, did you bring wine?”

Simon blinked at him for a moment before cocking his head in confusion. “I thought this might be a good option as I noticed you had a bottle of this lying around last time. Or was that a poor call on my part?”

Gavin was genuinely touched – he hadn’t realised Simon was paying that much attention between everything else that had happened in his apartment last time. “Nah, you’re all good, Si,” he said softer, letting some of his gratitude show through. “If you dig around in the bottom drawer of the freezer you might find a few surprises.”

Now it was the android’s turn to be confused, but that didn’t last long when he opened said compartment and found what Gavin was hinting at. “How did you manage to get a hold of Cobalt?! That hasn’t been released yet!” he asked in a scandalised whisper.

That had Gavin roaring in laughter. “Go ask Connor, the asshole that hooked me up with that shit. Speaking of which, who’d you tell that you were coming round here tonight? He was way too clued into my plans for it to be a coincidence.”

“Huh?” Simon was even more confused now. “I didn’t tell anyone that I was coming here. Josh saw me packing all of my design kit and Markus knows I’m out, but I didn’t say where I was going. That’s..bizarre.”

Gavin tried to hide his wince when he realised that the only reason Connor would have given him all of those extras was because he’d worked out himself that Simon would be over sooner rather than later. While not the happiest that Connor was guessing that they were that close already, at least the android wasn’t trying to scare him off. That had to count for something.

Thoughts of his discussion with Connor made Gavin tighten up and Simon instantly twigged something was wrong, staring at Gavin was a blank expression. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked softly, to which Gavin nodded.

“I’ll be fine,” he replied honestly. “I’ll tell you about it later.” Gavin was so grateful that Simon didn’t push, trusting that Gavin was being honest in saying that it would be discussed later. That sort of dynamic was something that Gavin had been sorely missing from his life.

In an effort to get away from the downturn in their conversation, Gavin purposefully wandered over to Simon’s design kit and opened it up to reveal all of the implements inside. His cheeks flushed briefly as he stared at the chalk and remembered just how **steamy** things got with where that was situated last time, but then his attention went to the myriad of colours and tools inside. It was mind boggling that Simon used all of this…and Gavin imagined it was only a fraction of everything that Simon had in total – had to be for all of what he’d seen Simon create before.

“Do you want me to take a look at this dress before we do anything else?”

There was a definite teasing tone to Simon’s voice and Gavin appreciated the shift. Turning to smirk over his shoulder, he winked at the android: who was unashamedly eyeing Gavin up.

“Skipping straight to the fun, huh?” Gavin shot back.

“We can have a multitude of fun, this isn’t our only plan for the night after all,” Simon smiled with a slightly sultry tone. That made Gavin blush and he just about held it, but Simon’s short laugh made it clear that the android had seen.

“Let me get changed then. Think you can handle the Mobster for a while?” the human asked while ambling towards the bedroom.

“I don’t know, can I? Let’s find out. Moby!”

Gavin laughed when his cat meowed in reply and spared a moment to stare at how she wound herself around Simon’s legs before diving into his bedroom. Now that he was staring at the silver dress again and remembering where he’d worn it before, it made a wider smile come to his face. It was something that he’d managed to snag from the DPD lock ups without anyone knowing, and thus far nobody had come looking for it. Now a few years down the line, Gavin was pretty sure he was in the clear. If nothing else, he could blame the DPD’s fucking awful organisation skills.

He took his time chaning out of his jeans and t-shirt to slip into the silver number again, having forgotten that the sleeves were somewhat of a nightmare. They looked amazing once on, but fitting them in the right positions was… _fiddly_. Designed out of a complex lace and chiffon pattern, they gave the illusion of slimming anyone’s arms while actually being very comfortable. They ended halfway down Gavin’s forearms once he finally had them in the right position, but that was the last thing to get adjusted as he wrestled himself into the rest of it.

The years since meant that the slight elastic corset on the inside had to changed to a different setting (one looser than before) but Gavin took a little pride in it. He’d not been as muscular before when they’d refitted this dress for him, so seeing the change was actually a good one. Quite the contrast between 29 and 36, but it was nice to see that age could improve things for once.

With the corset on he managed to twist around enough to get the zip done up at the back and liked the silhouette now that he was seeing it. Not too figure hugging, but shapely with some classy dark silver and black vine-like stitching over the bodice and skirt. It hung a little oddly since he’d been wearing heels before, but it was almost like stepping back in time.

Huh, he hadn’t expected to feel so out of place putting this on again. Nostalgia, eat your heart out.

Hearing Simon laugh from the other room brought Gavin back to the present and he took a deep breath before opening the door again. It didn’t take long for Simon’s eyes to meet his and Gavin enjoyed seeing the smile which spread across the android’s face. “Oh, Gavin! What a delightful dress!” he gushed while rushing over to look at it in more detail. “Where did you get this?”

“Undercover op from years ago,” he explained. “Was meant to be a swanky ball but everyone was told to cross-dress on the invite. Most of the others wouldn’t dare be caught dead in a dress but I wasn’t so hung up on that. Found out I actually loved the feel of this thing so took it home as a souvenir. Nobody’s ever come looking for it, hasn’t been an op like it since.”

“The design work is actually amazing,” Simon beamed while lifting Gavin’s arms to analyse the stitching. “Intricate patterns and material that is soft on the skin, while cut in such a way to not dig into the skin of the person wearing it. I’m tempted to do some more digging and see if I can find out who made this!”

Hearing Simon so excited made Gavin laugh even more. “Feel free to look as much as you like, Si. You’ll just have to deal with a live model rather than it being on a dummy.”

There was a dangerous flash in Simon’s eyes as the android took a chalk pen and knelt down to start marking the bottom of the fabric, having already decided that he was going to be making a few amendments to the length. “That’s a perk, not a downside,” he chimed pleasantly while the hand on the inside of the skirt took a small ‘detour’ up the back of Gavin’s calf.

Gavin laughed at the tickling sensation and had to fight against himself to not kick Simon. “That’s a quick way to get a knee in your face.”

“Hmmm, might have to work that magic slightly higher then,” the android stated shamelessly, which had Gavin squirming slightly on the spot.

“I don’t know how you can say that shit so freely…I’m jealous,” Gavin murmured through the fire on his cheeks, but Simon simply winked as he went about the re-measuring.

It was equal parts thrilling and infuriating for Gavin as time passed. While he adored the looks that Simon was giving him – ranging from giddy at the prospect of working with the garment in front of him and eyeing up Gavin like a treat to be devoured – plus the wandering hands were a definite compliment…trying to stop himself from getting too excited was a challenge.

He wasn’t the type to sleep around on first date. Hook ups were different since sex was what both parties were after, but he and Simon hadn’t even technically been on a date yet. They knew that they shared mutual feelings though and were already pretty solid friends, so maybe this was how it went when you started thinking of a friend romantically? Gavin didn’t know as he’d never been in this position before.

All he knew was that he didn’t want whatever was happening between them to stop: it was the most excited Gavin had felt about life in a long time.

Eventually Simon stopped his endless analysation and adjustments to the dress, but not before undoing the back and fussing with the elastic corset. He somehow managed to pull it in even more and caused Gavin’s breath to rush from him at the sudden tension, but the high of getting his air back was a pleasant one. Something told Gavin that Simon had done that on purpose from his sly smile, but all thought ran from Gavin’s mind when Simon undid it fully and ran a hand down Gavin’s bare back.

“Thank you for showing me this,” Simon stated softly, coming to the front again to face Gavin properly. “I loved getting to work on it, and to see you wearing it.”

His hand hadn’t stopped making small tracks in Gavin’s lower back though and it was highly distracting. “Guess we’ll have to do this again after you’ve finished making all of the changes that you’ve got planned in that head of yours, will we?”

“Hmmm…that depends.”

“Depends?” Gavin asked warily.

“Well, you’re already halfway to not wearing it. This leaves me with a bit of a dilemma: I don’t know whether it looks better on you or on the floor.”

There was no mistaking what Simon was hinting at there, and after so long of the charged energy between them with the delicious buzz humming through Gavin’s veins…he wanted to see where they went. He believed that this wasn’t going to suddenly blow up in their faces since they were both clearly so into the other. “Why don’t you find out then?” Gavin challenged, enjoying when Simon smirked and crashed their lips together.

He was surprised to admit it, but Gavin didn’t think that he’d ever be able to go back to kissing a human again.

* * *

Contrary to what Gavin expected, they didn’t end up having sex. There were plenty of clothes lying on the floor and the two of them were clearly turned on, but the mood never quite shifted past them making out on Gavin’s bed. It turned out that the intimacy of being wrapped around each other half-naked while swapping searching kisses was all that they needed, and it went on for so long that Gavin couldn’t hope to account for how time had passed.

In saying that, he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. Just because they hadn’t got around to sex didn’t make it a disappointment: he’d never experienced a natural come down from gentle intimacy like that and the high still felt akin to an afterglow. From the blue flush on Simon’s cheeks it was clear that he felt the same and the pair separated with matching smiles.

Just like everything else they’d done, this felt right at the time – so that’s what they were doing.

Most of Simon’s clothes were scattered about the apartment but the android clearly didn’t care, choosing to stay only in his boxers while stealing one of Gavin’s t-shirts, much to the human’s amusement. While Simon argued that it was because Moby had promptly made herself at home in Simon’s own t-shirt and he didn’t want to disturb her, Gavin was pretty adamant that Simon was using that as a convenient excuse. The t-shirt he’d pilfered was definitely one that had been hiding at the bottom of Gavin’s bed, and the android hadn’t gone back through since they moved to the living room.

It was downright unfair how fucking sexy Simon looked with ruffled hair and looking like he was only wearing a t-shirt. Gavin’s own bedhead looked like he’d fallen through a bush backwards, Simon looked like he’d had a thoroughly good time.

They ended up retreating to the sofa to throw on one of the rom-coms from Gavin’s vast collection, settling down with their own relaxant of choice. Gavin was happily sitting drinking a glass of wine at one end of the sofa while Simon was sat at the other end, their legs twisting together as he worked the Cobalt that Connor had gifted Gavin into…

Wait.

“Si, what the fuck are you doing with that shit?” Gavin asked incredulously when he spied that Simon had retracted his synthskin from his chassis and was rubbing the powder into the gaps between his plating. _The actual fuck?_

“Oh! I take it that Connor didn’t explain what Cobalt is,” Simon laughed while making himself all the more comfortable. “It’s designed as a synthetic version of the high that you get off drugs or alcohol, but the best places for us to implant it to stretch out the length of exposure, for it to be a slow release, are unusual. Ingesting it means the high would pass in minutes, while situating it between our plating means that it’ll be brought into our thirium supply when the gaps change.”

Gavin sat at Simon in stunned silence before his brain finally caught up and he worked through what he’d said. “Wait a minute, are you saying that you get that shit into your blood when you move? Damn, that’s fucking crazy. Kinda of like how you spin out the kick from a cigarette by taking longer drags?”

“I suppose that’s the closest analogy, yes,” Simon smiled. “Whenever an android moves, there is a tiny amount of lubricant that is released to make movement easier. Our plating can cause friction depending on many factors, so we automatically lubricate our joints – when this is recycled back into our bloodstream it takes the Cobalt powder and infuses it with the rest of our systems.”

“Shit, that’s way over my fuckin’ head. I’ll stick to my basic version of getting plastered on wine,” Gavin chuckled while finishing off his glass. The human then reluctantly untangled his legs from Simon’s to grab some more wine. “I need to invest in one of those ice buckets so I can be ultra-lazy and just keep the wine next to me.”

“Or drink red instead, since that doesn’t need to be chilled,” Simon teased, earning a middle finger from Gavin in return.

“That shit’s like sludge, I can’t drink that crap. Kudos to anyone who can but it ain’t for me.” After he’d managed to pour himself another glass, Gavin made himself comfortable on the sofa once more while slipping his legs between Simon’s again. The android sent him a soft smile which lit up even more when Moby decided she’d had enough of sleeping and wanted some attention: that involved Simon suddenly having a face full of the vocal cat.

Seeing him laughing and petting the fluffy monster that was Gavin’s closest family brought everything from earlier roaring back. While he’d been managing to suppress what Connor said earlier for most of the night, now it was stuck in the forefront of Gavin’s mind and he couldn’t stop himself from dwelling on the ‘what if’s. “Hey, Simon?”

The blonde-haired man turned to Gavin with a curious look at the serious tone. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“Just…Connor said something earlier today that spooked me a bit,” Gavin explained. Simon waited for Gavin to gather his thoughts before going on. “He told me about the Stratford Tower. How you were stuck up on that roof and how it was mostly sheer dumb luck that he didn’t find you.”

Simon’s face became suspiciously blank and he shifted Moby from his chest to sit up a little more. Gavin hated how he suddenly looked so serious – this wasn’t the Simon he knew. While the android could be thoughtful or stern it wasn’t normally so…severe.

“I remember seeing Connor follow the trail of my blood,” Simon murmured while petting Moby softly. “From knowing what I do now, I can only wonder why he chose to go back downstairs. I stayed in that vent for hours because I didn’t think I could escape, but somehow the roof finally cleared enough for me to attempt an escape through the ventilation system. Almost broke myself for good when I fell harder right at the bottom, but after that long I’d managed to reroute enough power to get myself mostly working. Managed to just limp back to Jericho.”

He stopped for a moment while remembering more. “It wasn’t until after the Revolution, when Connor came to talk to me, that I finally found out what happened with him. Hearing his side of the story helped to close off a lot of the fears I still held about him, but it’s hard to forget just how close it came to me being dead.”

That was something Gavin could relate with. “I remember the first time I got shot real bad, I thought the same damn thing,” he admitted quietly. “Was bleeding out in my partner’s arms and don’t even remember the paramedics arriving. Poor Tina’d only been my partner for two months when she thought for a while that she’d watched me die at the scene. Took a long surgery and a hell of a lot of blood for me to pull through.”

Simon stared at the spot of a specific scar he’d been kissing on the human’s chest earlier and Gavin knew he’d put the pieces together. “How long ago was that?”

“Well over a decade now. Worst injury I’ve ever had in the line of duty, but I know it might happen again. The things we do for what we think is right,” Gavin finished quietly, so lost in his own recollections that he didn’t acknowledge when Moby was placed on the floor. What he did notice was when he suddenly found that Simon had swivelled around on the sofa and was now lying alongside Gavin. The two of them turned towards each other, searching for something to ground them with the sombre topic.

“What was it about finding out what happened to me that hit you so hard?” Simon asked gently.

“I just-fuck, Si, I’ve never been in this situation before. I’ve never felt this way for someone that I’ve been so close to, let alone after the kind of fucking whirlwind friendship that’s happened with us.” At that Simon laughed quietly, which broke the tension a little. “I guess it just drove home how much I want you around and-Shit.” Gavin cut himself off so that he could gather his thoughts together.

“Simon, I know we’ve basically done this shit in the complete wrong order but-Fuck it, I’m just gonna ask. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

The android smiled softly and closed the distance to kiss Gavin softly. “Gladly,” he answered warmly, “so long as we don’t have to give up being bitching buddies.”

“Oh hell no, we’re so keeping that shit,” Gavin grinned. “Definitely need to introduce you to Teenie now though, we’ll need someone to vent at if we need to bitch about each other.”

“Fair, but in that case I feel I should also introduce you to North. Dart tag is a great de-stressor,” he said with a straight face. Gavin roared in laughter at that one and pushed Simon’s shoulder playfully.

“You fucking psychopath,” the detective sniggered. “Hell yeah, sounds like a blast. Guess we should probably think about doing a date sometime, huh?”

Simon contemplated it before answering. “Only if we want to. We’ve already established that we want to be together and decided we’re going to be, so there’s no **need**. If you want us to go somewhere then I happily will, but don’t feel you have to in an effort to win me over. I’m quite content with this little bubble that we’ve made for ourselves.”

“Hard same, Si, hard same.”

The two stared at each other for a few more moments before the sound of laughter from the TV reminded them of the film going on in the background. “Oh shit, I’ve kind of made you miss the best parts of this,” Gavin mumbled sheepishly. “My bad.”

“Hmmmm.” Simon was positively leering. “Well, since I’ll need to watch this again anyway at some point, it won’t matter if I stay distracted for now?”

“You’re a goddamn menace and I love it,” Gavin grinned before kissing Simon again, happily keeping the android wrapped in his arms. This was by far the most unconventional romance he’d ever had – but he wouldn’t change a goddamn thing.

Especially when his new other half was just as wicked as he was.

“Hey, Si. What do you say about spending part of my days off before starting at Jericho planning some pranks?”

“…Who, when and where?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the main body of this fic! I hope you all enjoyed my little adventure with this rarepair, they have completely stolen my heart.
> 
> There is one chapter left, but that will be unashamed SMUT. So if you don't want to read, please feel free to leave the fic here!
> 
> See you all next time guys!


	6. Birthday Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Here we go, the smut chapter! Except now it's smut chapter **s** as I started to write this chapter...and Simon hijacked it. No joke, I had an entirely different plan for this chapter that I will still be completing, but rather than make it a 7-8k smut fest, you're now about to get two smut helpings instead! The second half of the smutilogue will be next week (on my birthday, exactly one week after Gavin's lol)
> 
> So yes, the chapter title of 'birthday surprise' is very much ironic as it was as much a surprise to me as it is for Gavin! Hope the rat man enjoys his 18th birthday!
> 
> Now that we're into the smut, I'm gonna add some tags for this chapter and the next solely that will be in the notes up here. 
> 
> **Tags for this chapter** : Semi-public sex, oral sex, fingering, mild BDSM (via bondage and gagging) and a slight mention of safe touches.
> 
> Okay, hope you're all up for some surprise smut! Enjoy! :D

If someone had told Gavin a year ago that he’d be currently spending his birthday in the company of a cluster of androids (who had thrown a surprise party for him) and enjoying every minute of it, he’d have tossed them ass over head from the Ambassador Bridge without a second thought. 

Then again, it was safe to say a lot had changed in the past few months.

Not only did he have a completely new lease on life, he had a new job, home, partner…honestly, sometimes he had to pinch himself when he woke up in the mornings to reminds himself that he wasn’t dreaming and,  _ yes,  _ somehow him being a total ass during the revolution had accidentally resulted in this crazy sequence of events.

Did he think for one second that if he hadn’t ticked off Hank, there would have been any chance of Gavin being part of that entourage which went to Washington DC? Hell no, he’d have sooner gone weeks on end of working double shifts than volunteer for that crappy trip: but he’d somehow ended up finding a connection beyond all of the bullshit of those days.

Actually, scratch that, he had a lot more now.

Of course he had to be musing about this after a full trash can of water had just been dumped over his head and he was currently taped up in said bin, with a goddamn ball gag stuck in his mouth to stop him from screaming for help.

When he got his hands on North and Connor, those two were going to  **get it** .

In retrospect, targeting those two for pranks back when Gavin and Connor first transferred over to Jericho’s new security unit was probably not the wisest idea that he and Simon had ever come up with: especially in Gavin’s case. Simon was an android like the others, he had impossibly fast instincts.

Not to mention those fuckers could all talk in their heads. Poor Gavin was left out in the cold whenever they all decided to team up.

This time it had been just Connor and North that had decided it would be fun to stash Gavin in one of the offices after saturating him, but he had his suspicions that Simon was in on it. His boyfriend had been conspicuously absent for that small window when he’d been nearby for almost the entirety of the party. Unfortunately for Gavin, Simon was one person that he could never tell if he was lying or not because he  **somehow** had an air about him that was innocent and low-key trolling at the same time.

He loved that about him, but fuck if it wasn’t annoying in situations like this.

Gavin was spared from being locked in there too long (and getting too cold) when the door opened and a very familiar, smirking face appeared over the lip of the can. “Honestly, how did you not see that coming after you decided it would be fun to short out North’s systems the other day with that hand buzzer?” Simon smiled while reaching down to unclip the gag. “You know just how vindictive she is.”

“Yeah, but I kinda got caught up in the surprise party, Si. I’ve not had one of these in, like, 20 years,” Gavin huffed back, yelping when Simon decided the best way to retrieve him was to  _ tip the goddamned bin over.  _ The little snicker at Gavin’s squeak was entirely too Simon though, so he couldn’t truly be mad at his boyfriend – especially when he noticed that Simon had come in with another set of clothes for him. “Fucking called it! You knew they were gonna pull that shit!”

Simon did that infuriatingly adorable head tilt as he looked at Gavin with a tiny smile. “I may have been told by Connor to ensure that you had a change of clothes to hand for the party, but I didn’t actually know that he was going to work with North to plan something like this.” His smile then took on a slightly more sultry edge. “I have to say though, the view is not one I’m complaining at.”

“Shitting hell, Si, are you kidding me?” Gavin groaned as Simon helped him up; but rather than remove the tape from Gavin’s hands and feet, the android crowded him up against the desk. A small gasp broke free from Gavin’s throat as Simon pulled the wet shirt far enough away from his shoulder to suck a noticeable mark in the skin, which had Gavin’s cheeks flaming. It wasn’t fair that Simon knew just how to make him weak at the knees by now. They played around in their sex lives a reasonable amount but this was always something that would get Gavin’s motor running, simply because it was so rare and Simon always  **owned it** .

Entirely at Simon’s mercy and being treated like a plaything? Gavin loved it. 

While part of it was that Simon wasn’t often one to be so assertive in their relationship – they made a conscious effort not to be too domineering over the other as that was a mutual issue they both had with people in general – there were times where it was incredibly hot.

Considering there was still a whole party going on only a few rooms across with the guest of honour currently missing in action, and no doubt being looked for…this was not the time to get up to something steamy, as much as Gavin wished it was.

Simon didn’t seem to have got that memo though as the android made a show of locking the door to the room and approaching Gavin with a feral smirk. “Fuck, are you really doing this right now, Si?” he whined, but the breathlessness behind it gave away that Gavin wasn’t really complaining. Just a little horny and caught off guard. 

“We’re going to have to get you changed anyway, Gavin; and since you’re about to be naked, it seemed to be an opportunity too good to pass up,” Simon smiled before kissing his boyfriend again. Gavin couldn’t help the small moan which worked up through him as Simon carefully set about peeling away the wet clothes to the best of his ability. 

Gavin’s t-shirt wasn’t able to be removed entirely as his wrists and hands were still bound together, so it was simply left to bunch where the tape met his skin. Simon wasted no time in running teasing hands along Gavin’s stomach and chest, which had the human squirming. His boyfriend was far too good at skirting that fine edge between ticklish and sensual now, both sensations equally driving Gavin up into a frenzy. He had to admit that the fact they were in such a public place with people no doubt looking for them was heightening his arousal by a few degrees.

A chuckle from Simon as the bastard pressed his thigh against Gavin’s hardening length gave away that he was all too aware of what the situation was doing to the detective. “If you’re that worried about people finding us, we could finish this later,” he offered, to which Gavin glared at him.

“I swear if you do this to me on my fucking  **birthday** of all days, I will pay North every cent I have to ensure you get humiliated in style,” he threatened, but the quiver in his voice dampened the intensity considerably. Simon was deriving far too much enjoyment out of having Gavin at his whim though, and the whine which rose from Gavin’s throat as his boyfriend’s talented hand flicked at a nipple made sure to broadcast loud and clear who was really in charge.

“As intrigued as I am by that threat, I have no intention of leaving you hanging,” Simon assured while whispering into Gavin’s ear. “One, as much as I love to play cruel with pranks, that is not one I would inflict upon you without us discussing it beforehand – and two, I have a selfish need that I intend on fulfilling before you are allowed back to that party.”

Before Gavin could really ask what Simon meant, he gasped at feeling a cool hand slip around his cock. He’d been so distracted by Simon’s voice in his ear that he’d not realised the android’s free hand had opened his jeans.

It didn’t take much for the wet fabric to be shoved downwards, between Simon’s clever hands and the way Gavin was squirming. Now exposed to the air Gavin shivered a little, but his damp skin was quickly warming up from how excited he was getting. This wasn’t a slow tease: Gavin knew Simon’s ways by now and his boyfriend could really drag out something passionate between them if he was inclined to. 

Nah, this was fast and dirty. Gavin was 100% on board with that.

Simon didn’t spend too long palming at Gavin’s cock, the lack of lubrication meant that he wasn’t going to be able to jerk Gavin off for long before it hurt, and instead moved to his knees. Gavin wasn’t left with too long to take in the sight before the mouth that he adored closed around Gavin’s tip and he had to swallow down on a  **very** loud moan. Shit, he couldn’t do that here.

“Fuck, Si. Si.” He waited until Simon’s eyes flicked up to his own before attempting to speak again, barely managing to bite back another howl when the android’s talented fingers started running along his taint. God, he was already a wreck and they’d barely been at this five minutes. “I’m gonna scream like a bitch here, the way you’re going. Put that gag back on.”

Eyes glittering, Simon left Gavin’s dick just long enough to stand and steal one more sinful kiss before reaching for the toy and snapping it back into place. Checking with Gavin long enough to make sure he knew how to get Simon to stop if he needed it, the android then dropped back into place and started all but  **devouring** Gavin. At this point Gavin was seriously wondering if Simon’s aim was to test whether Gavin could manage to stagger back to his party without being jelly-legged.

Right now, Gavin would have put a lot of money on him falling flat on his face. There was no way anyone couldn’t with the way his dick was getting sucked.

Simon, the fucking menace that he was, then shuffled Gavin’s jeans and underwear all the way to his ankles and encouraged his other half to spread his legs further while leaning back against the desk. Christ, he felt so unbelievably exposed right now but it was beyond hot. Simon was kneeling down in front of him fully clothed, swallowing Gavin’s cock like a professional, while he was all but naked, bound and gagged…and all that was between them and anyone’s view was a wooden door that Simon had locked. It wasn’t even an electronic lock, it was an old fashioned switch. That was entirely too easy to break down.

God, this was entirely unfair and glorious at the same time.

With himself now even more open Gavin whined loudly into the gag when he felt Simon’s fingers slip towards his hole and start teasing. There wasn’t a huge amount they could do without lube but the pressure was enough to have Gavin’s eyes rolling and the human yelling into the ball silencing him. Fuck, was he ever glad that he’d asked Simon to put it back on – if anyone heard him right now he’d never be able to face them again.

As it was, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep a straight face when they left this room again. How was he meant to act natural after getting thoroughly fucked out like this!?

That was something for Gavin of five minutes in the future to worry about though: cause that was all the time it was going to take for him to reach an earth shattering climax.

Simon’s hands, mouth and the eyes following Gavin’s every twitch, breath and whine were too much. Being so intensely in the android’s attention was what finally tipped Gavin over the edge at a rate of knots and he  **screamed** into the gag, feeling almost like he’d temporarily blacked out. Holy shit that had been fast but,  **god,** that was one of the most satisfying orgasms of his life. Dirty and quick, but so fucking loving and attentive. 

Seriously, how did he manage to go from such a fuck up to this lucky in the space of a few months?

Once the last of the aftershocks passed Gavin whimpered at feeling Simon retreat away. It was only after he felt hands reaching around his neck and head to unclip the ball gag that Gavin realised he’d kept his eyes closed this entire time. He opened them to see his boyfriend smiling softly at him, placing the gag down before bringing his hands back up to massage Gavin’s jaw. “Was that enjoyable enough to make the prank worth it?” he asked cheekily, to which Gavin snorted. 

“Fucking knew you were guilty as shit,” he snickered, encouraging Simon to join him.

“I am actually telling the truth this time! I’ll have to thank Connor and North for the opportunity to debauch you later though, once we’ve got you changed.”

Colour rapidly rose to Gavin’s cheeks and he froze for a second. “You wouldn’t dare tell them that you sucked me off in here,” he whispered, scandalised.

Simon just raised an eyebrow at him. “Gavin, this is Connor and North we’re talking about. I wouldn’t be surprised if those two started a little bet around the whole party as to whether we’re going to come back at all or if one of us has fucked the other out too much.”

“Fucking hell…” Gavin groaned loudly. Simon chuckled while reaching into a nearby drawer to find a pair of scissors, allowing him to finally cut the tape on Gavin’s wrists free. At least it had been placed in such a way to rip too many hairs off, but there were a couple of marks. That was probably from where he’d been squirming with Simon sucking him off as well…Great, just great. He couldn’t wait for those knowing looks.

With the tape cut away from Gavin’s wrists and ankles, Simon finally stripped off his boyfriend properly and admired the view briefly before kissing Gavin again tenderly. “Come on, we’d better get you changed before someone comes looking for us,” Simon whispered, but Gavin wasn’t letting him go that easily.

“Whoa, hold up, babe. What about you?” Gavin asked pointedly, all too aware of just how hard Simon was beneath his own pants. It wasn’t able to be seen with the long jacket that Simon was wearing, but Gavin had felt it before. That wasn’t going to be shifting in a hurry.

Contrary to what he expected though, Simon just smiled and pulled Gavin in for another kiss. “We can pick that up again later,” he assured between kisses. “You know how I said I had my own agenda? I want to know just how wound up and distracted you get in knowing that I’m going around like this all night. Connor has said you have a bad habit of daydreaming, so I’m curious.”

Stunned, Gavin stared at Simon for a few seconds to see if he was joking before realising that the android was serious. “You’re seriously going to walk back out there,  _ rock fucking solid _ , just to see how wound up I get?” he muttered in astonishment.

Simon smirked and winked before walking towards the table. “Absolutely,” he smiled, all too sweet, before it turned a little more teasing. “One of us has a little patience in life.” Gavin flipped the other man off, which set the pair of them laughing as Simon gathered up the pile of clothes that had been sitting there. What then caught Gavin’s attention was how he recognised none of it. 

Still beyond confused, Gavin allowed Simon to clean him down and be redressed once dried down with a towel, only to realise that everything Simon was dressing him with was entirely new. The dark silver jeans and blue shirt were almost a skin tight fit, so much so that Gavin was paranoid that he was going to be turning a lot of heads in the other room when he re-emerged, but what had his eyes widening was the jacket which was accompanying them. Gavin recognised the design all too well, having modelled for it months ago when it belonged to someone else.

Now though, it was made to measure for Gavin, and he felt pretty fucking powerful when Simon slipped it on with a proud smile. The emblem of Jericho was shining on the left arm from the lights above when Gavin moved and it felt snug. Almost like a glove. In fact, everything he was wearing was almost in danger of moving Gavin to tears.

His boyfriend had already done so much for him over all these months and Gavin had instructed Simon not to buy him anything for his birthday. Of course the bastard had found a loophole and  **made** something instead.

“You made all of this for me?” he asked quietly, surprised by the emotion on Simon’s face. Clearly he’d been affected too by seeing the complete ensemble for the first time it was a somewhat strange moment. Both of them were staring at the other in slight shock and were a bit overwhelmed, reaching out for the other as a grounding influence.

“Yes, and I think it’s some of my best work,” Simon smiled with pride. “Seeing it on you is better than I’d already envisioned it. I think I’ll easily win my bet with North tonight.”

Now very curious, Gavin crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “What bet is that, dare I ask?”

“When I mentioned to her about making you this coat, I bet her that she’d think you pull it off better than Markus does. North’s so confident that she’s staked a month of doing the town hall guard duty if she loses,” the android smirked. Gavin couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fuck, I know how much she hates having to play security whenever Markus goes to deal with those fucking politicians! What the hell did you wager against that?” the human asked with a worried edge. He wasn’t convinced he was going to manage to pull that off for Simon as Markus was, well, Markus. Nobody could quite pull off the look of this jacket like he could.

Simon's face scrunched in distaste. “Cleaning out the waste for all of the stray animals in Josh’s animals shelter for a month. I don’t mind doing it for Moby as she’s our cat, but I’m not quite keen to do it for over a hundred cats, along with all of the dogs, rabbits and foxes, plus all of the other creatures that he has in there. Josh has 6 people helping him for a reason…”

Gavin just stared at Simon seriously. “If you’re gonna be stinking of animal crap for a month then you can crash with someone else. Sorry, Si, but I don’t want that reeking out the house!”

“I 100% agree with you, as much as it would be frustrating to move out for a month – not that I think there’s any danger of that. How is anyone meant to not stare at you when you look like that?”

Smiling affectionately, Gavin pulled the android close again and kissed him slowly. “You’re biased, you goof, but thank you. For all of this.”

Simon’s smile made Gavin’s stomach flip for a second and the two kissed again for a few moments before there was a knock at the other side.

**_“Are you two done fucking yet? It’s not much of a birthday party if the guest of honour isn’t attending!”_ **

“Shut the fuck up, Connor!” 

Despite the interruption both of the men inside the room burst out laughing, more than ready to head back to the party.

And to top off the whole night, not only was Gavin entirely too happy to see that did North lose on her bet with Simon, it seemed like a fair few people were reasonably poorer after he did in fact come back to the party. Now he just had to think of how he was going to make the end of the night worthwhile for Simon.

His boyfriend was still hard and wanting after all…and Gavin wasn’t going to let that go to waste once they were back within their own four walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Gavin's going to derail my plans for the next part like Simon did here? Guess I'll find out shortly!


	7. Playful Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the last chapter of Easy Company! 
> 
> This adventure with Gavin and Simon has been so much fun, and I'm sure you'll be seeing me writing them again at some point. They are part of the background cast for one of my major series and they will definitely be popping up again there, but I might write another fic with them in the future. Who knows?
> 
>  **Tags for this chapter** : This all fun here! There's some dirty dancing, frottage, teasing, blowjobs, fingering and anal sex.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the finale!

Never in his life had Gavin spent a day so torn between a dozen different emotions. All of them good though, which was something he never would have believed could happen until very recently.

Despite knowing what was awaiting them when they got home, Gavin wasn’t in any rush to leave what was, without doubt, the best party of his life. He’d had some pretty epic ones as a kid, but this one topped all of them without hesitation. It wasn’t even one thing in particular that made it so special, but the combination just came together for the ideal night.

Simon had gone out of his way to involve the most special people in Gavin’s life to plan an event that would make him not only relaxed, but also encourage him to show more of his ‘private’ side. While it had slowly emerged over the months that he’d been part of Jericho’s security detail, not everyone got to know the side of Gavin that was only 70% bitch, as opposed to the cranked to 100 level that most had seen before.

Many of those that he worked with now (Connor, North and a few of those under his command) had seen it both from his relationship with Simon and his new lease of life from the career change, but some of his older contacts had been astounded by the difference. Old friends like Tina and Chris had seen part of it, but others like Fowler and Hank hadn’t discovered it quite so plainly. Being told over the course of the night, by both of them, that he’d matured into a deserved and capable leader was definitely ranking up there on the highlight reel for that night.

Not to mention those that hadn’t known him the best in the run up to his transfer getting the chance to find out how Gavin had evolved. Gavin would forever deny how emotional he’d been on the inside when RK casually asked if they had any openings at Jericho as he missed working with Gavin’s snark – but Gavin had a funny feeling that Connor might have engineered that particular moment after catching the older android’s smirk just after it transpired. Then of course there was the remainder of the Jericho leadership, who he’d come to know professionally since his move but not necessarily personally.

Turned out that androids were great at partying, mainly because all of them loved to troll each other.

Gavin had never seen so many people get pranked on one night before but it left him with sore sides from how much he was laughing. After that first assault from Connor and North, Gavin himself had been left alone; as had Simon, which Gavin suspected was by some truce arrangement. The others though? They spared nothing.

Spending half an hour trying to figure out where Markus had been stashed had evolved into one of the most twisted versions of Treasure Hunt he’d ever seen, and finding the android leader handcuffed into a sack with some deliberately bad makeup on his face was something that Gavin was keeping for if he ever needed a laugh.

Knowing his boyfriend and the glint he'd seen in those eyes, Gavin had a feeling Simon was behind that one.

It meant that as the party started to wind down, he was truly sad that everyone was about to go their separate ways – but there was also the flip side to that, of it meant Gavin could get Simon home to properly repay him for the android’s earlier “ _gift”_. As predicted, word has spread round the group pretty quickly of what the pair had been up to (though to be honest, had the roles been reversed then Gavin would have been adamant about someone sneaking away for a quickie when one of the guilty pair came back in a whole new outfit), and Gavin had to pay Simon back for all of that teasing.

Plus, he’d been playing his own game in the hours since. Thanks to periodic check-ins, Gavin was well aware that Simon had been in a semi-constant state of arousal for **hours** now. That would have been crippling to a human, but Simon managed to keep himself as graceful and snarky as ever.

Now that they were about to get back to their own home though, Gavin wanted so badly to see that façade break and have his boyfriend whining in want.

Their journey back was easy now that they lived in an apartment not far from the Jericho complex, only a couple of streets along. The energy from the evening was still crackling between the pair and they all but jogged back to their home, dragging each other along with giggles as they talked about the various mishaps of the party. It was helping to keep them occupied as they raced back to privacy and the grand finale of Gavin’s birthday.

Once they reached their door on the top floor, Gavin made a point of crowding Simon up against it before the android could fully unlock it. “Still hard for me, Si?” he rumbled into the android’s ear, enjoying the smirk that Simon tossed back over his shoulder at the detective.

“How could I not be with how you look?” he purred. “That coat makes you looks so **powerful** …and I remember something that you mentioned all those months ago when you modelled for me.”

“Would that be me asking you to peel me out of it, per chance?” Gavin chuckled as the android opened the door and pulled both of them inside. It slammed shut only seconds later and Gavin found himself pinned against the back of the door with a very affectionate boyfriend kissing him deeply. He groaned at the passion shown and wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist to draw them as close together as possible.

Simon pulled away just as Gavin was beginning to feel like he was getting lightheaded and smirked knowingly. “Half the fun of stripping someone down is the tease, so why don’t we make some fun out of this?” he chuckled just as Moby yowled at the pair from the kitchen island.

Her meow broke through the charged atmosphere slightly and the two laughed for moment before proceeding to spoil their cat with food and attention. A few minutes later Moby was purring contentedly in Gavin’s arms, not putting up too much of a fuss as she was deposited in the hammock on her cat tower. She let out a last chirp when Gavin let go completely, but returned to purring when Gavin scratched her ears and left the cat with a kiss on her head.

“Shame you’re not always this cute and well behaved. Is this your birthday present to me, to not be such a diva for the day?” he smiled while running his hands through her fur. “Well in that case, thanks, Mobster. Wouldn’t complain if you kept this up a little more often though.”

Gavin’s thoughts were caught by hearing some music from the speakers that he and Simon had installed around their TV in the living room. Turning towards the source of the music, Gavin’s eyes gleamed at seeing Simon standing there with an outstretched hand. Unwilling to turn down such an invitation, he took the offering and smiled when the two came to a stop pressed right up against each other. “I thought we knew from experience that you can’t dance?” he taunted.

Simon just rolled his eyes and shifted his stance so that the two of them were practically grinding on each other. “I can’t and I freely admit that, but who says you have to dance well to get someone hot under the collar?” Simon responded smoothly. Gavin couldn’t refute that and slipped his hands down the back pockets of his boyfriend’s jeans.

“Babe, we could just be like this all night and I’d not complain,” the detective purred before kissing Simon again, but in a strange contrast the two were no longer in such a desperate need to get each other naked. The music was quite enthralling and the pair spent long minutes just gyrating against each other while throwing in the occasional other step. Simon spun Gavin a few times, slowly cranking up the speed until the human lost his balance during one and all but fell over.

When he found himself caught in a dip instead, Gavin laughed and slapped Simon’s thigh. “There’s no way that’s what you intended,” he snickered, enjoying how Simon rolled his eyes.

“Fine, next time I’ll just let you hit the floor then if this is the thanks that I get,” Simon sighed, but he was so caught up in the banter that Simon missed when Gavin slipped his ankle around Simon’s supporting leg. Using his police training, Gavin managed to flip Simon to the side and reverse their positions. He grinned down at Simon’s surprised face when the android suddenly found himself flat on his back upon the floor, his boyfriend leering over him.

“Don’t do that, or I won’t get the chance to top you like this,” Gavin snarked before kissing Simon again and grinding their matching erections together. Despite putting on a good show all night the cracks were finally starting to show for Simon. His eyes fluttered and rolled back at the slow thrusts and Gavin felt some triumph race up his spine. It was beyond flattering to see Simon reacting so vividly this soon into their teasing, normally they could go so much longer.

“Looks like you’re the one more hot under the collar,” the human purred into Simon’s ear before kissing him deeply again. The two stayed on the floor for a few minutes while exploring each other’s mouths until Gavin twigged the song changing in the background to something a little more upbeat. He pulled back with a last, bruising kiss and looked down at his boyfriend again. “As tempting as it is to fuck you on the floor, I don’t want to wake up the day after my birthday with fucked knees. Shall we take this through to the bedroom?”

Simon just smiled and pushed Gavin back enough so that the pair of them could get back to their feet. Contrary to what Gavin was expecting, the song changed again to something a lot more sensual from their library: a Spanish song that he’d first come across in his teenage years. “We’ll get there soon enough, but I still have a plan for you right now,” Simon stated while drawing them closer again, but his hands weren’t idle in their wanderings this time.

Gavin smirked at feeling Simon work the coat off his shoulders and gave him a hand in removing it before they each turned their attention to the rest of the clothes in the way. In time with their gyrations to the beat, each of them worked at buttons, zips and flaps that were in the way and allowed access to more skin. The slow tease was lighting a real fire between them and as much as Gavin wanted to just ravish Simon once he had his boyfriend shirtless, there was something decidedly fun about slow dancing and grinding on each other while they were in such a state of undress.

After a few minutes of this, however, Gavin’s patience finally broke. By then he had Simon down to just his opened jeans and underwear, getting a great eyeful of the hardness hiding there. Gavin was not much better, but his pants were gone and he was left in just his new shirt, now unbuttoned, and his boxers. It left little to the imagination for either of them and Gavin was all too eager to have the gorgeous body writhing under his.

Simon had his fun with playing top earlier, now it was Gavin’s turn.

The two stumbled their way through to their bedroom and Gavin couldn’t help but wince a little at how much he slammed the door. He didn’t want to startle Moby but that thought soon spiralled when Simon yanked him close into another passionate kiss and tipped the pair of them back on to the bed. Gavin growled as he landed atop his boyfriend and wasted no time in running his hands over the chest beneath him.

Hearing Simon gasping was like music to his ears and Gavin started thrusting against the matching hardness under him again. “Awww, you look like you need some relief, Si,” he purred, enjoying how much bliss was already settling into Simon’s eyes. Just like that the rest of their relationship, everything within the bedroom was playful above all else – but it was always deeply rewarding to see Simon’s snark fall to the background though and for the quiet affection that lurked in the background emerge to the fore.

“I might,” the android admitted while reaching hands down to slip beneath Gavin’s boxers and start sliding them down past his human’s hips. “I’ve been thinking about this all evening since I had the chance to suck you off earlier. I didn’t realise just how distracted **I’d** be, let alone you.”

Gavin growled and started nipping at Simon’s neck. “You better believe I was distracted, it was taking a lot for me not to drag you back to that office every time I felt how hard you still were. How the fuck did you manage to keep it up all night and not clue anyone in?”

Even though he was slowly submitting to Gavin, the sass was never going to completely fade away. Simon smirked slightly at the detective even through another gasp as Gavin set to work divesting him of his jeans. “Keeping myself hard was easy when I knew where we’d end up later tonight – being able to replay my memories of us in the office helped a lot though. I don’t think you realise just how hot you looked in that room.”

Rumbling in delight, Gavin finally had Simon’s jeans and underwear off in a few seconds while shuffling his way out of his own pair. The last thing to be removed was the opened shirt from his shoulders, and then it only a couple of seconds’ work before Gavin was crowding Simon atop the mattress again. “We might need to try and recreate it some time with you,” Gavin whispered before kissing Simon deeply. “I’ve fantasised about having you in a similar position so many times before.”

Another whine caught in Simon’s throat and he relaxed fully into the bed, enjoying the attention Gavin was showing. “You’ll have to tell me about all of your new fantasies – it could be a fun night sharing all of those and planning out some fun,” he sighed in anticipation.

“Count on it.” Gavin then kissed Simon once more before looking towards their bedside table. “Did you get new batteries for the toys? I know you planned to last week.”

“Yes, I switched all of them,” the android replied breathily. Gavin enjoyed seeing his mind working, trying to discern what Gavin’s next move was going to be.

“Perfect. You grab the lube while I nab something to play with?”

Simon nodded in agreement but that didn’t stop the sigh of slight disappointment as Gavin stood. Smirking, the human waited until Simon had turned before spanking his boyfriend’s ass quickly. The outraged yelp was more than worth it and Gavin laughed at the sudden flush on Simon’s cheeks. “I still don’t get why you get so flustered when I spank you given all the other shit we do. There’s nothing wrong with enjoying it, baby,” the human smiled while walking to their wardrobe and fetching his vibrator of choice from their toy box.

When Gavin turned back he was pleased to see that Simon had found their lube and was lounging back against the mattress, lazy smile on his face while looking completely relaxed. That was the look Gavin was after and got him aroused instantly. Seeing his partner so content did things to Gavin and he ambled back to the bed happily.

“You’ve been hanging on for so long all night already, think you can hold on long enough for me to stretch you with this while I suck you off?” Gavin asked innocently, waving the vibrator wand at Simon. The android’s smile grew and he nodded while opening his legs in a gentle invitation. Gavin’s grin grew and he leant over to kiss Simon again while grabbing the lube.

This particular wand wasn’t very intense, but the shape of it made stretching someone incredibly easy. Long and increasing in thickness all the way down the shaft, it was something that they’d played with often either as a tease or as a way bring the other off quickly. It wasn’t powerful but the toy could go **deep**.

Gavin sat up long enough to slick up the toy and one of his fingers before slipping the digit inside his waiting boyfriend. Simon’s happy groan and easy smile had Gavin’s heart skipping for a moment before he kissed Simon sloppily. They stayed in that passionate embrace while Gavin eased him up just enough to slip the head of the wand inside. Once he was sure that he wasn’t causing any harm, Gavin pressed the button at the end to turn it on and started working it in and out of Simon slowly.

The groans started getting higher in pitch and Gavin smirked. Simon was slowly starting to get more desperate and it was increasing Gavin’s own need. “Don’t come on me too early,” the human murmured as he shuffled further down the bed. “I want to enjoy that when I’m inside you.”

Simon nodded and moaned when Gavin came to a stop at his destination, cock twitching in anticipation. Unable to help himself, Gavin gave a few teasing licks while looking up at Simon. “Starting to crack under the pressure, Si?” he taunted, laughing when Simon thrusted up just far enough to smack him in the cheek with his cock.

“I at least was decent enough not to talk your ear off before blowing you earlier-!” Simon’s sentence was cut off by Gavin turning up the vibrations at the same moment he sucked at the head of the android’s cock. Satisfied at the result, Gavin popped off for a moment and winked at Simon when the android’s eyes opened again in a silent question.

“Yeah, but you’re the nicer bitch out of us, Si. I’m the bad bitch,” was all Gavin stated before going back to his task again and taking the leaking dick back into his mouth. He was thoroughly enjoying seeing what noises he could coax out of Simon. Between the wand which was slowly opening up his partner and the varying licks he was dishing out, Gavin was having entirely too much fun.

He was keeping a careful ear out for the changes in the pitch of Simon’s voice, knowing by now that was the best way to tell how close his partner was getting to the edge. As soon as Simon reached down and squeezed Gavin’s shoulder, he promptly lifted off and kissed the android’s hip instead. “Getting too close, babe?” Gavin purred.

Simon fisted his hand in Gavin’s hair and gently pulled the human upwards again so that they could kiss passionately. “I’m not cruel enough to deprive you of your wants on your birthday,” Simon answered breathlessly. “I’d maybe save the excessive teasing with the wand for another night? You’ve stretched me far enough.”

It was true, Gavin could tell from how deep it was already that Simon was more than ready. He took just long enough to pull the wand out slowly and slick himself up before Gavin was crowding over Simon again, smiling gently down at his boyfriend as he slipped inside. “Fuck, this might be the best present I’ve had all day,” he gasped while starting a steady rhythm.

“You say that as if we don’t fuck enough already,” Simon huffed back but he quickly yelped at the feeling with how sensitive he was. Gavin’s own arousal spiked at seeing just how quickly Simon was unravelling.

“Oh we do, but I’m getting to spend this part of the day with my favourite person in the world. Nothing’s gonna beat that, and I’ve never had this feeling before,” Gavin admitted while starting to pick up his pace. Neither of them were going to last during this and the look on Simon’s face confirmed that he’d floored the android with his confession. Simon promptly pulled Gavin into another messy kiss and wrapped his legs tightly around the human, intent on connecting them at as many points as possible.

The new angle brought the end that much closer for the pair of them and it was only a few thrusts later that Simon finally fell apart with a startled gasp. Feeling the android’s walls flutter and how Simon spilled between them was enough for Gavin to let loose himself with low whine. Both of them stayed locked there though the aftershocks and when their eyes met again, it was with a slightly dazed look.

Simon was the first one to move and kissed Gavin so gently that it somehow fried Gavin’s mind all the more. It wasn’t often that they were like this: vulnerable with all the walls down and all of the snark peeled away. Neither of them were entirely comfortable staying there for a long time but right now, with both of them in same state and so much emotion thrumming beneath the surface, it felt like bliss.

“I love you,” Simon murmured as they parted, which had Gavin almost feeling a little overwhelmed. He’d never been one to cry during or after sex…but he was close right then.

“Love you too,” Gavin smiled while lying down atop Simon’s body. They could clean up in a moment, right now he just wanted to enjoy this little bubble of time. “Thank you for putting so much effort into today. It was utterly insane, but I loved it.”

“Birthdays are special, I’m just glad that you enjoyed yourself so much. It was a very fun day,” Simon smiled while petting Gavin’s hair.

“Definitely. You might be missing a trick and have a career as a party planner waiting,” Gavin joked, which had Simon snickering.

“Hardly, I’m more than happy where I am.”

The two of them stayed there in their little bubble of contentment for a few minutes before Simon spoke up again, the teasing edge back in his voice. “By the way, there is one misunderstanding from today that we need to correct. I thought we agreed that I was the evil bitch out of the two of us?”

Gavin burst out laughing. “Fine, fine the evil but soft looking bitch and I’m the hardass bad bitch. Make you feel better?”

Simon turned them over again and smiled down at his partner menacingly. “Hmmmm…I think we might need to settle this the old fashioned way. How about a little wager for the loser?”

The human’s eyes glittered at the thought of their old game. “A competition for who’s the bigger bitch? Bring it on, babe.”

He had the feeling it might be a case of famous last words…but if there was anything that Gavin had learned since meeting Simon months ago, one thing would always be true above all else.

No matter what, they were two peas in a pod that would always find good company in one another.

There was nothing Gavin would trade that for in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really going to miss writing these two, I've had so much fun. If people want to see more of them as the stars, I'd happily try to come up with another fic if there's the interest!
> 
> See you all next time!


End file.
